


BLOOD//WATER (what you gon' do?)

by asongwritteneasily



Series: Supernatural SKZ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha!Hyunjin, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom!Hyunjin, Crime Scenes, Edgeplay, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, Mating Rituals, Murder Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Smut, Supernatural Elements, They are verses, Unresolved Sexual Tension, almost non existent dom/sub dynamics, bottom!changbin, changbin is whipped, human!changbin - Freeform, hunter!Changbin, top!changbin, top!hyunjin, werewolf!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: Changbin, hunter extraordinaire, was assigned to investigate the happenings on the Moon Blood werewolf clan, which was plunged into chaos after the disappearance of their leader, the Alpha Mayor.A most likely supernatural murder mystery case? Nothing new.The pretty, doll-faced werewolf staring at him with big eyes and a pretty mouth?Shit, he wasn't prepared for that.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Supernatural SKZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168187
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	BLOOD//WATER (what you gon' do?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/gifts), [lessiknowthebetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiknowthebetter/gifts).



> WARNING:  
> There is a murder investigation therefore there will be a body on this and it will be described.  
> This has subverted ABO dynamics and there is an explanation for it on the fic.

INTRO.

All in all, Changbin liked his job. 

Sure, he was always on the brick of getting mauled by some supernatural creature, and sure, he had to work nights and then he barely had time to have anything remotely similar to a social life, regardless of him hanging out on every suspicious hole-in-the-wall bar on this side of the city. 

All in all, it wasn’t that bad. 

Except of course, when Seungmin wanted him to go into the lion’s den, or is the wolf’s? It didn’t matter, it smelled like trouble and scent blockers to him.

“So, you want me to go poking around my very human nose, into werewolf disputed territory while they are in the middle of a raging civil war because you got curious?” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, leaning into his chair; Changbin grinned at him, straddling his seat, they were in a private meeting room down in HQ. Seungmin was his superior, head of the Hunter association and despite his cute little face and genial demeanor he was scarry as fuck when mad, and a ruthless hunter when he was on a mission.

“It’s not curiosity.” He stated. “The Blood Moon Clan is, at it best, twitchy.” He said drumming his fingernails on the hardwood desk. “And now they are getting leadership issues. I'm afraid they will go rogue pretty soon if we don’t intervene.”

Changbin laughed, shaking his head.

“Intervene is just a pretty word for meddling.” He said and his expression turned serious. “And meddling into Werewolf affairs is a death sentence. They barely tolerate other supernaturals and they detest humans.”

Seungmin clicked his tongue. 

“It’s not that bad-”

Changbin slammed a hand, startling the younger male. 

“Until not long ago, we hunted them down like rabid animals.” Changbin insisted. “ We drove them almost extinct.” He licked his lips. “If it wasn’t for the treaty we would still be doing what our founder did, and that stuck on them, believe it or not.”

Their organization was the culprit behind that massacre, not that long ago; fortunately those days were no more and now, hunters were in charge of stopping the feral and the rogue, leaving the rest to their own devices; even so, Changbin’s kin were not welcomed among packs, much less to impart any sort of advice as how they have to manage their own society or to investigate a criminal case.

“Would you be so opposed if they actually asked for our help?” Seungmin said and Changbin had to admit the statement got him curious. “They want a ‘neutral agent’ on their grounds to investigate.”

He crossed his arms, eyebrow knitted.

“And they chose us?” He said incredulously. “Why not a witch? Hell even a vamp is better than us.”

Their world balanced precariously over carefully social constructs that were like a game of paper-rock-scissors; werewolves don’t mix with hunters, vamp don’t mix with werewolves, witches don’t mix with vamps. They all lived together, but tried very hard to not get into other race’s business. Calling your mortal enemy to be your backup? Preposterous. 

“That.” Seungmin said with a frown. “I don’t know.”

Changbin was now into it; it was definitely something admiss about the whole ordeal, especially coming from the Blood Moon clan, who were notorious for their standoffish attitude about humanity in general and hunters in particular. Well, that was the late Alpha Major ruling, and now he was mysteriously gone for a while now, not a trace left from him, it seemed the new interim didn’t care much about preserving old traditions. 

There were too many missing pieces on this puzzle and Changbin was dying to solve it now. 

“So when do I start?” He said, making Seungmin sputter a curse at him. “Right now?”

Seungmin scowled at him, handling him the case file along with all the permits he would be needing to enter werewolf territory. 

“Tomorrow.” He explained. “You will be living there as long as the investigation is ongoing so don’t pack light.”

He raised an eyebrow at him, that was new.

“They don’t want you to be followed.” Seungmin said and Changbin understood. “You can become a target, it’s safer if you stay with the Alpha there and avoid trouble.”

So things were as complicated as he initially thought, even so it tickled him in all the wrong ways that they needed a Hunter on the premise to investigate what happened with the last Alpha Major without raising suspicion and then witnessed how they conducted their usual, less than civil rituals to choose a new leader.

He nodded, walking toward the door. 

“And Changbin?” Seungmin called back. “Do please try to not get into anyone’s pants… I have been told that the interim is very easy on the eye.” He clicked his tongue. “I know you are a sucker for a pretty face, but you should at least try to not get involved, you are on duty.”

He laughed, it wasn’t like he did have much of a survival instinct anyway, after all he was a hunter, having little to none regard of your own life came with the territory. He had hooked up with all type of supernaturals and somehow remain alive and human, but werewolves were tricky, not to mention the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega shit confused the fuck out of him.

“Don’t count on it.” 

Changbin smiled a cheeky smile, closing the door behind him before Seungmin started nagging him for his lack of professionalism. 

Things were getting a bit exciting. 

  
  


_[Lamb to the slaughter_

_What you gon' do_

_When there's blood in the water?]_

  
  


I.

Well, Changbin thought, colour me fucked.

‘Easy on the eyes’ didn’t really made Hwang Hyunjin, interim Alpha Major, justice; bloody fucking gorgeous was most likely. The blood staining his hands and face wasn’t really that much of a turn off, if he actually thought about it.

“Hunter.” The blond smiled and Changbin knew he was oh so fucking biased already. “You came.”

Hyunjin didn’t sound incredulous, didn’t sound hostile, if anything he sounded surprised; Changbin couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t everyday you ask for your enemy to come to meet your chaotic clan that was pretty much in shambles to watch how you try to put it back together into a semblance of civility, as much civility as werewolves can exhibit.

“So I did.” Changbin said with a polite smile and a bow. “My name’ Seo Changbin.”

He watched as someone, probably a servant, walked toward the blond handing him a towel; next to him, he noticed the bloody lump shivering, making gurgling noises that made him a bit queasy but soon enough, there were more people, lifting the bloody lump and carrying it away from his sight.

“Hwang Hyunjin.” The blond said genially. “A pleasure.”

Changbin bit his tongue with the urge to quip either something dumb or something vaguely inapropiate, after all he just met the guy, not matter how attractive he was he didn’t know how the other would react at his ill timed flirting. 

“I’m sorry you walked into that.” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “I’m afraid it’s becoming quite common now that we don’t have an Alpha Major, that kinsmen want to try their luck against the interim.” 

So he just walked into werewolves showing off their proverbial pee pee to see who was bigger and it seemed the pretty boy in front of him was hung like a horse; he looked up, Hyunjin was at least a head taller than him and while he was definitely on the lean side, his shoulders were broad and looked like he could pack a punch. He was too much like a teen novel perfect Alpha: pretty and prince-like; which he guessed, made him a very deceitful target for other Alphas.

Changbin learnt long ago to not judge a book by its covers; Seungmin was a pup that could kill without much of a blink, and Minho’s pretty face came with a set of deadly fists. He was absolutely sure, the werewolf in front of him could tear him apart with one flick of those pretty, long fingers. 

“Please, follow me.” Hyunjin spoke, and his whole face transformed; his eyes shone with a curious glint and his full mouth had a hint of mischief. “You will stay with my pack.”

Changbin tried to look like he wasn’t wary of his accommodations, it would be extremely rude to show any sign of being uncomfortable so early on his visit; he needed to gain Hyunjin’s trust, demonstrate his will to help them out, as much as he could, with their predicament, and stay composed through all. 

“You smell afraid, Changbin-ssi.” Hyunjin said, twitching his cute, little nose. “Am I that scary?”

The blond tilted his head, pouting at him with big, round, kittenish eyes; Changbin felt like someone suck-punched him on the gut, damn the wolf was pretty and very aware of his charms, his eyes dropped to the blond’s pretty lips, thinking he would risk a limb for a little taste. He wondered then if the blond was actually flirting with him, shouldn't Alphas be more aggressive? Did he think Changbin was the submissive type? He realized he knew nothing about Werewolf societal rules aside from those trashy novels he liked to read in his spare time. 

“Now you smell aroused.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Good to know you think I am pretty.” He tapped his cheek with one of his long fingers. “You aren’t bad yourself.”

Changbin gawked, flooded with Hyunjin’s attitude, the werewolf was nothing like he thought an Alpha would be, coy and flirty in a soft way; not a show of useless bravado, no posturing to look like he was meaner, tougher than he was. The Alpha was a huge enigma, something he was dying to get to know more of. 

“I would recommend you using scent blockers though, not everyone is ah…” He said with a playful smirk. “Open minded as I am.”

Then Hyunjin was pushing open the door of a huge mansion surrounded by tall trees; According to his intel, this was the Hwang residence and after the last Alpha Major, Hyunjin’s uncle, disappeared without a trace, he was the sole occupant of the main building. The rest of Hyunjin’s pack resided in another completely different wing of the manor, which meant he and the Alpha will be alone for the foreseeable future. 

As Seungmin’s through and through investigation indicated, Hyunjin was appointed Interim leader of his clan by kinship which didn’t bode well with the rest of the packs that formed part of the Blood Moon Clan, the pack leaders refusing to take orders from such a younger Alpha, but what got Changbin’s curiosity picked, was the fact all the accounts said ‘younger’ but neither said ‘weaker’. It was safe to assume Hyunjin had held his position so far, not because his clan trusted him, but because as werewolf old law dictated, no one had managed to beat him out of the leadership of his clan. 

Changbin was there to investigate Hyunjin’s uncle's disappearance and to keep an eye on the fragile status quo of the clan, which was toeing the line of going down into an anarchic state; it was Hyunjin who reached out to them, and it made him wonder why the werewolf decided to seek the organization’s help to hunt down his uncle or his uncle’s body to finally held the ritual to choose a new Alpha Major. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Hyunjin-ssi.” And Changbin didn’t miss how the werewolf preened at him when he said his name. “But why us? Why the Hunter Organization?”

Hyunjin turned around, suddenly way too close; it took all Changbin’s training to keep his ground. He knew the blond wasn’t a target, he knew he wasn’t prey to the werewolf but his instincts kept screaming at him to run, it was probably because the edge on the Alpha’s eyes, he looked at him like he wanted to eat him. He let the younger man ran his gaze over his arms, his waist, down to his thighs and back to his face to then just look at him with a devious smile. 

“Keep your friend close.” He said, leaning into Changbin’s space. “And your enemies closer, isn’t that correct?” 

Changbin scoffed, nodding his head; it made sense but he still felt like something was missing. Hyunjin walked him toward what he assumed was his own room which looked like an apartment on its own, including a living room, a dinner room and a small kitchen; he ushering him toward a plush looking love seat as he sat opposite to him. 

“Our clan’s pack has old ties to most of the witch’s covens, and we have good relations with vampire’s covenants.” He said rubbing his face.” We needed someone who had no previous ties, so the Alpha council trusts there will be nothing hidden.”

Changbin leaned into his chair, thinking; he was missing information still. Werewolf society was so different to human society, there were these subclasses, then there were how they govern themselves, then there was the intrinsically animalistic way they deal with most things, all teeth and claws and brutality. But Hyunjin was so different, so composed and well spoken; then again he met the guy when he was covered in his opponent’s blood so perhaps he was just blinded by the beauty of the Alpha. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand much about how you guys work.” He said looking down sheepishly. “The most I get is how Alpha, Beta and Omega relate to each other…” He said, making Hyunjin tilt his head, curious.”The whole mating and knotting thing.” 

Hyunjin blinked at him to then start laughing at him like he had said the most amusing thing; the blond wiggled in his seat, hand around his stomach, laughing turning into giggles that turned into gasps. 

“You read too many supernatural romance novels, Changbin-ssi.” Hyunjin said, amused. “We are not what humans makes us to be, Alpha, Beta and Omega is not a sex thing.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “It’s about social classes.” He tilted his head slightly. “ Alphas are leaders, Betas are right hand men and Omegas are our society’s punching bag.” He leaned into his chair. “Who we mate or who we fuck or how we fuck has nothing to do with it.”

Changbin swallowed, ignoring how the blond gave him a once over.

“But what about-”

“Knotting?” Hyunjin smiled faintly. “Heat, Rut?” He licked his lips. “Sure we get that but it has nothing to do with being an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega. Females get heats, males get ruts which are just fancy words to say you’re uncontrollably horny for a couple of days as your body prepared to procreate; if you are looking to breed and you’re male, then you may pop a knot to ensure you get your partner pregnant.”

Changbin closed his mouth with a click, feeling quite dumb at the moment. 

“I didn’t ‘present’ as an Alpha in my teens.” He said, trying very hard to not laugh again. “I was born Alpha and that doesn’t mean I want a needy little omega in heat to get them full of pups.” He says chuckling. “I’m an Alpha because I am royalty, and I had teared apart every single wolf who dared to think they could take me.”

He nodded, still processing everything he was told; it seemed he would have to do some research before even thinking about starting to investigate the case. Hyunjin stood up, beckoning him toward the door and into the hallway, where opposite to it, there was a door exactly the same as Hyunjin’s quarters, he really can’t complain about being this close to the gorgeous wolf. He walked him to it, opening the door for him. 

“It’s getting late, you should rest, little one.” Hyunjin said with a cheeky smile, making Changbin turn around to face him, again they were too close but he had started to like the sense of danger. “Tomorrow you will be formally introduced.”

Changbin was cornered against the semi closed door, he could easily slip inside and be done with the day but the thing was, he really didn’t want to. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.” Changbin said with a tilt of head, Hyunjin’s lips were parted, inviting. 

“Should I call you hyung, then?” The blond said coyly. “Changbin-hyung.”

It was unfair, what the younger man did to him in such a little time of knowing each other, he wondered briefly, how mad would Seungmin be if he tried to sleep with his liaison on the first day of work. 

“Babe.” He drawled, making Hyunjin giggle. “You can call me whatever except little.” 

He leaned toward the Alpha, and he knew exactly what Hyunjin was smelling from him, baring his neck for the wolf, making him growl quietly.

“Good Night, Alpha.” He said in a low voice. “See ya tomorrow.”

Hyunjin bit his lips, mischief still dancing in his dark eyes.

“Good night, Mr. Hunter.” 

  
  


II.

Changbin woke up to the sound of his alarm.

He groaned, fucking bed was better than the one he had at home and he didn’t quite wanted to get up just yet; he went to bed quite late, reading everything he could find about werewolf lore and then he dreamt about long, shapely legs and blond, soft hair. He looked at his phone, his eyebrows furrowing at the sheer amount of messages from Seungmin; he didn’t bother to read them and just dialed the familiar number. 

_“Changbin.”_ Seungmin said, and his tone was exasperated. _“I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt about why you suddenly are so interested in werewolf social interaction.”_

He chuckled under his breath, what Seungmin didn’t know can’t hurt him anyway; he was serious about wanting to have a better knowledge of what was going on here, society wise hence why he asked the other for help, but also, he couldn’t deny he was interested on a personal level as well. 

“Be proud of me.” He said in a cute voice. “I didn’t jump the incredibly hot werewolf.”

Seungmin groaned.

 _“Seo Changbin.”_ He said with a warning tone. _“If you get mauled because you can’t keep it on your pants…”_

Changbin gasped mockingly, lucky for him, this was the least one sided thing he had ever had going on for him; Hyunjin may be able to smell his attraction from him, but Changbin was able to see how much hunger the Alpha had every time their gaze interlock. 

“What if I tell you I’m not the only one that is struggling to keep it on his pants?”

There was a knock on his door and he heard Hyunjin’s sweet voice calling his name; he didn’t bother to put on clothes, if they were going to play this game, he would go full out from day one. 

“Sorry boss, gotta go, gorgeous Alpha is calling my name, bye!”

He hung up before Seungmin started yelling at him, waltzing toward his door and yanking it open; Hyunjin looked at him with a raised eyebrow and while he didn’t even look a bit flustered his eyes were shining gold, a true werewolf look. 

“Good Morning.” He said smiling at Changbin, eyes flicking over his body. “How are you?”

He looked the Alpha up and down; he definitely was dressed to kill today, foregone was the soft looking cardigan of yesterday replaced by a crisp shirt and dress pants, definitely an outfit that looked both sharp and elegant and made Changbin want to strip him bare. 

“Better now I am looking at you.”

Hyunjin giggled, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at him playfully; his heart was thumping inside his chest painfully loud, he was nothing but a small, woodland creature in front of a big, bad wolf and he couldn't get enough of the kick that provoked the knowledge that he was in fact, flirting with a dangerous supernatural.

“Hm.” Hyunjin pursued his lips into a coy pout. “My day is definitely improving too.”

He racked his eyes all over Changbin’s frame, much likely he did early, licking his lips; he was confident in his appearance, he may be short but he also was bulky, thick arms and thick chest and thick thighs and thick ass all in display as he was wearing nothing but underwear this fine morning. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Hyunjin asked casually, like he wasn’t ogling him; Changbin decided to play the alpha’s game, leaning against the door casually, arms folded over his chest 

“I could have slept better.”

Hyunjin’s hands brushed against some flyaway strands and Changbin stopped breathing for a whole second; the Alpha’s eyes were golden again, molten almost liquid on his depths. 

“My door will never be locked for you, Mr. Hunter.”

There was a tense silence in where they only drunk on each other presence, both knowing it was perhaps too early to just let their desire go unhinged; Changbin liked it that way, liked the chase as much as he liked to get the prize at the end and of course, Hyunjin was just staying true to his nature. 

The Alpha grabbed Changbin’s wrist, the hold was soft as it seemed that Hyunjin wasn’t much about forcing people, but rather, he was the type to coax or even seduce people into doing his bidding, Changbin was about to let him do whatever he wanted, anyway.

“People are waiting for us.” He said with a mischievous smile. “Get dressed and put some scent blockers.”

He tugged Changbin close, almost to his chest; again, the hunger in the Alpha’s eyes was so evident it was almost tangible. He should care about what the blond was talking about, but if the semi he was sporting right now could talk, it would say it was the least of his worries right now, he rather licked that pretty little mouth than be stuffed in a room full of hostile werewolves. 

“We can continue this.” Hyunjin said with a knowing smile. “Later.”

Then he released Changbin, leaving him to stand like a horny fool in front of his door. He sighed, retreating into his room to take a quick (cold) shower and get dressed for the day; he looked for the small bottle inside his backpack, smearing the thick liquid on his neck and his wrists, effectively blocking any human scent so he could be introduced to the rest of the clan. 

He exited his room to look for Hyunjin but instead found two males waiting for him; if his memory served him right, this must be Betas, the subclass in charge of making things work around here.

"This way, hunter." One of them spoke with a wary tone, eyeing him. "We will escort you to the Council of Elders."

It sounded… ominous but the council was the pack's leaders gathered together, and on the head of it, the Alpha Major, the leader of the pack of leaders, the Alpha among Alphas. It was very animalistic and Changbin knew nothing about its inner workings aside from the fact that gaining the title implied you beated a lot of kinsmen. They reached a huge mahogany double door and one of the males knocked, both werewolves immediately lowering their heads as the door opened slowly, revealing not other than Hyunjin; he flicked his gaze toward them, not unkind but definitely not welcoming.

"You may go, you two." He said in a dismissal tone. "I take him from here." 

The males didn't get told twice and hurriedly scurried away, Hyunjin glanced at him, the corner of his mouth curling pleasantly and approvingly; Changbin followed the blond's example, discarding his usual attire in favor of a white dress shirt and black slacks, he figured it wouldn't hurt to be dressed for the occasion.

"You clean up well." Hyunjin said, flicking an imaginary speck of dust from his shoulder. "Let's get inside."

Changbin stepped into to room, heavy doors closing behind him and he immediately felt his hunter's instincts kicking into overdrive; unlike Hyunjin, which aura was enchanting and alluring, the Alphas in the room were packed with aggression, low murmurs and growls ricocheting on the high ceiling. He widen his posture, remembering what he read about body language, if he lowered his head or look smaller than he was, it was a clear sign of submission; he may be just human, regardless he was here not to show weakness but to back up Hyunjin's decision to bring an external agent to help to investigate a potential crime.

"So this is the Hunter you fetched up for us, interim." An older, rough looking werewolf spoke. "He is arrogant! As is common of his type." 

There were approving sounds coming from the rest of the room, yowls and howls and more grunted growls, Changbin didn't dare to look at Hyunjin but he knew that he was acting just like the Alpha expected him so as long as the blond didn't deter him, he wouldn't change a thing; he was after all, a champion by proxy of the interim, called here to abide him and not the council.

"He looks weak." A she-wolf spoke, she was pretty but cold, an ugly scar marring her neck, just on her jugular. "If someone attacks him and he dies, we won't take accountability for it "

There were amusing, mocking, disdainful laughs and kips, Hyunjin twitched at his side, for sure hearing more than he was able to; a young looking male, handsome and tall but not like Hyunjin caught his eyes, gaze dropping somewhere on his body making his skin crawl.

"Perhaps the interim will be willing to prove his Hunter." The male spoke with a grin. "A match against our familiar kin."

The room drummed their hands over the table, stomped their feet on the ground, howls getting louder and longer, a chorus of animalistic bliss; Hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes, obviously alarmed by the turn of events but Changbin just smirked at him, making him curl his delicious mouth into a devious smile. He wasn't afraid of fighting, he was after all, trained for it and he couldn't deny that taking out a wolf, bare handed made his blood sung with excitement, he was perhaps, a bit too accustomed to dealing with animals, and that what ferals and rogue were, animals.

"Shall we start then?" 

He spoke directly toward the younger male, staring right into him, then the cold looking woman, then the roughed out older male; he bared his teeth slightly, not quite snarling at them, he wasn't afraid after all and he was confident in his abilities, besides him, Hyunjin was vibrating, a mix of contempt and smugness rolling from his body. 

"Lead the way, interim." The old werewolf growled, flicking his eyes toward Changbin. "Let's see what he is so proud of."

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes in mockery and with a dismissive wave of his hand made everyone stand up and followed him out of the room and into an inner courtyard, it looked like a mix between a Coliseum and a dog fighting pit, weirdly fitting for its purpose. He was about to stroll toward the center of it, when the blond put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in.

"Well Done." Hyunjin pressed his words against his ear. "You are pleasing me, Mr. Hunter."

Changbin had no business being this turned on by the Alpha's praise but here he was, subtly adjusting himself in his well fitted pants before fighting an animal that could bite his neck off; there were eyes on them, he knew that, disapproving stares all around, judging Hyunjin for taking a liking for the intruder but the blond didn't care, if anything it egging him more, the Alpha squeezed his shoulder playfully, eyes dancing smugly before letting him go. 

He walked toward the arena, unbuttoning his shirt sleeves and rolling them up, cracking his knuckles in preparation; there was a howl and Changbin glanced toward the sound, the old werewolf was doing the calling. From the shadowed trees emerged a dire wolf, a race that was brought back from extinction, bigger and bulkier and way more aggressive than the average common wolf; the animal immediately snarled at him, circling him while showing his teeth, ready to pounce. 

He slid his feet, lowering his stand and waiting for the animal to make the first move; on his periphery, he could sense Hyunjin, above in the highest seat the prosenery could offer, away from the rabid Alpha crowd, watching him avidly. There was a sense of pride on his chest, something curling inside him by being watched, trusted to do well by the blond; it didn’t make him uncomfortable, if anything it was giving him more reasons to show off. 

The animal decided to attack, charging directly at him with his maw wide open, straight to his jugular; Changbin held his ground, not making a move to run or to avoid it, the crowd was howling again, an alliteration of deafening sounds. The wolf jumped, claws digging into his forearms and Changbin clicked his tongue, making a tsk sound. 

Then he proceeded to grab the animal by its snapping jaws and halted his attack in one single movement. 

“What the f-” He heard someone exclaiming. “Is he really human?” 

The crowd was getting bigger, the rest of the subclasses making an appearance on the courtyards, called by the howling Alphas; he barely registered the commotion his action caused, focused on repelling the wolf with brute force. If there was something he learnt all these years of being a hunter, it was werewolf kin were not very fond of strategy or subtlety when it came to fighting, a head on approach was always the best for them and since this was all but a trial, he should abide to the custom of the locals. 

The animal charged again, dragging him backwards, desperate to make him release his hold, the gashes on his arms were bleeding profusely but nothing that he couldn’t handle; the wolf tried to throw him away, jerking his huge head from side to side but he was unable to move him. The animal slammed his body against his ribcage, knocking the air from his lungs, Changbin coughed, he was getting tired of the gripping, it was enough of showmanship for now, time from the killing move. 

He flipped the animal, grabbing his neck on a lock while digging his heels on the ground, the wolf trashed into his hold, eyes rolling into the back of his head; Changbin grunted, tightening his hold until slowly, and little by little, the wolf stopped struggling. 

“Interim!” Someone yelled. “Stop this at once!”

Changbin didn’t release the animal until the thing’s movements ceased completely; paws twitching and tongue lolling out of his foaming mouth; someone touched his bare arms, making him snap his eyes up, finding Hyunjin’s intense stare quite beckoning. 

“He is not dead.” Changbin mumbled, blinking at the blond. “I knocked him out.”

There was a buzz, Alphas, Betas and Omegas erupting into a loud clamour, most of them incredulous and wronged; it seemed that they thought Hyunjin tricked them into thinking he was a mere human what it was so obvious he definitely was something else. After all, what human could possibly take down one of their beloved dire wolves? He was pushed aside quite roughly, the shove upsetting his wounds and he hissed, but luckily for him the Alpha was just beside him, grabbing his elbow to stabilize him. 

“What are you. Mr. Hunter?” Hyunjin asked in a low tone that sent shivers down his spine. “Are you quite human?”

He risked a look at the Alpha’s face and found no sign of betrayal, if anything the werewolf looked curious and a lot fascinated, it blinded him; again, the feeling swirling into his chest, the sense of wanting to make the blond proud of him, to prove his opposers wrong pulsated inside him. He was confused by it, it had been less than a day and he was already bonding with the Alpha? Was that possible? 

Hyunjin smiled at him, coy and flirty and so damn pleased it made Changbin’s knees go a bit weak, the blond had him wrapped around his pretty, long fingers and he couldn’t care less; the Alpha was called from his side, sparing one mischievous smile at him before turning toward the flock of Betas attending to the unconscious animal, trying to check how much damage he actually had made. 

“You.” The younger male from before growled at him. “You should have been eaten.”

Changbin turned at him, the woman and the old man joining him, flanking the younger male’s sides; a smirk playing into his face, well, this was interesting. Was their plan all along? He had worked out that those three were definitely in cahoots with each other and against Hyunjin’s ruling, if their intervention had anything to go by. 

“Soobin...” The woman warned him, disdain dripping from her tone. “Hyunjin got lucky… Again.” 

He hummed, gears turning into his head; the trial was not meant to be passed by him then. It was clear the Alphas’ goals were for him to fail,either kill or injured and with that descreding Hyunjin’s decision to call into a Hunter to investigate their Alpha Major’s disappearance and he not only ruined their chances, but also gained most of the clan’s approval, albeit reluctantly. 

“That is not luck.” The old man intervened, he was baring his teeth. “That little bitch is just too smart for his own good, bringing a non human Hunter.”

Changbin grinned nastily at the trio about to tell them off but there was a blood freezing growl snapping the tense air, making everyone recoil; he looked back at Hyunjin, the werewolf was standing up, pretty face twisted into an angry mask. Around him, the Betas dropped into the ground and the Omegas ran into cover, only the Alphas remained standing albeit most of them clearly scared. 

“ENOUGH!” Hyunjin snarled, his eyes were molten gold. “I won’t take any more questioning about this!”

That made everyone shut up at once; even those three lowered their heads, kneeling down and showing their throats to the Alpha; he looked around, every single one werewolf within view was either face down on the ground or showing signs of summiting. He was about to kneel down too, not wanting to disrespect Hyunjin but the Alpha grabbed his shoulder, pulling him close. 

“The Hunter had proven himself.” Hyunjin said hauntingly. “He is more than capable.”

There was no sound coming from anyone and the Alpha scowled, waving a hand. 

“You are all dismissed.” He then turned his face to Changbin, curling his lips into an enticing smile. “Except you, Mr. Hunter.” He said grabbing his arm. “You are coming with me.”

Hyunjin dragged him from the inner courtyard, passed the meeting room and back into the main building; Changbin noticed he was being led to his own room, the blond had grabbed a first aid kit and it just clicked that he was injured and needed to tend to it. Once the door of his room was securely closed behind them, the Alpha plopped in a seat, gaze expectant. 

“So, what are you?” 

He said as he tilted his head, dark eyes fixated on his frame; Changbin should ask for some privacy to clean and mend his wounds but he didn’t want to, he trusted Hyunjin enough to be with him on his vulnerable state and he didn’t mind him, he felt protected around the Alpha, asking him to go sounded crazy right now. 

“Ah.”He said looking away, discarting his now ruined shirt into the ground, missing Hyunjin’s hungry eyes. “You could say I’m the result of humanity's involuntary eugenics.”

The werewolf made an horrified sound but Changbin just chuckled, waving a dismissive hand; the blond was probably thinking in human experimentacion and selecting breeding but the reality was a lot more simple: It was natural selection. 

“We also have clans, you know.” Changbin said poking at his ribs, bruised not broken. “Most hunters come from hunters’ families; the strongest, fastest, smartest tend to live enough to pass their genes to the next generation.” 

He grabbed the first aid kit, taking the antiseptic and bandages out; he sneaked a look, catching the blond pursuing his lips into a thoughtful pout; he looked way too cute to be such a scary thing. 

“My family is one of the oldest hunters’ families, so I got the enhanced strength, reflexes and fast healing from it.” He frowned at the gash on his arm, it was still bleeding. “We usually get assigned to deal with werewolves for that reason.”

He dabbed the antiseptic, hissing at the sting and cleaned the wounds carefully, he may recover fast but he wasn’t immune to infection; once he dimmed the wounds clean enough he bandaged it. He was trying to figure out how to bandage his ribs when the Alpha stood up, mischief dancing once again on his face as he took the roll of fabric from his hands and started wrapping it up around his torso. 

“Hm. “ Hyunjin said, biting his lip. “Not quite Alpha level but that was still impressive.” He ran his fingers over Changbin’s chest. “You’re pretty strong.”

He tugged at his bandage, hands delicately curled around his ribs, fingers barely brushing the fabric; Hyunjin tilted his head down, and Changbin stomach flipped pleasantly, was he getting a prize for his troubles? Hyunjin was staring at him with a fascinated, wanton look. 

'Not yet' the wolf's eyes seemed to say. 'We have things to do.'

It would be so easy to just grab Hyunjin’s face and give into temptation but Changbin was tired, injured and hungry; the Alpha was right, it wasn’t the time or the place… yet. After all he was on a mission, and he just got some new clues about it that he should discuss with the blond, no matter how tempting the other was.

“I have to ask you to keep that information to yourself.” He said stepping away from the Alpha’s hold, he felt cold already. “The organization doesn’t want anyone catching on that.”

He looked around his closet, choosing a black t-shirt to put on along with a hoodie; it was getting colder and colder here, out in the woods and he didn’t have a werewolf metabolism to keep him warm at night. He flicked his eyes toward Hyunjin, the werewolf would make a nice, comforting blanket tho; he changed his dress pants into joggers, he had a few scratches over his thighs but they were already headeling, the scabs making him itchy. 

He pulled his pants up and walked back toward the werewolf again, the other was sitting, looking at him over his shoulder.

“Understood, Mr. Hunter.” He said, batting his eyelashes at him. “My lips are sealed.” 

Changbin smiled amused, crossing his arms over his chest; the thought of wanting to be him sealing that delicious looking mouth making his way to the forefront of his mind but he resisted, they both had plenty of time to do whatever they wanted to each other once they have solved this. 

“So.” He said after a tense silence. “Who are those three and why they hate you so much?”

Hyunjin scrunched his face, a sour look crossing his features; it was evident there was no love among the blond and the trio, but he wanted to know why and if there could be a connection to the Alfa Major’s disappearance. 

“That would be Soobin, Sunha and Chaeyeol.” He said with a sneer. “Chaeyeol used to be Alfa Major, but he lost the title to my uncle, Sunha was supposedly to be Uncle’s mate but she fucked up real bad and got dismissed from our pack and Soobin…” He paused then, a hurt look appearing briefly on his face to be replaced by anger. “Soobin used to be my closest friend, but I rejected his courting and he turned his back at me.”

Changbin nodded sagely, the three of them hold a grudge against Hyunjin’s family or Hyunjin himself; he wondered why the werewolf rejected his friend, the other Alpha was tall, handsome and commanded respect for sure enough to be a suitable mate, furthermore as he now understood two Alphas would be better suitable for each other than any other match. He turned his eyes back to the blond who was looking at him intently.

“Do you know their whereabouts before your uncle’s disappearing?” 

He watched as Hyunjin’s face went from confused to understanding to angry in a matter of seconds and before he knew what he was doing, Changbin was putting a calming hand over the seething blond’ shoulder.

“They have motives, yes.” Changbin said, searching for Hyunjin’s eyes. “But we don’t have any proof, at the very least we have suspects.”

The Alpha nodded stiffly, looking back at Changbin; Hyunjin was terrifying, his strength, the way he commanded obedience, he was smart and wise, not to mention a sight for sore eyes but that wasn’t what is made him want him, it was the fact right now, the werewolf looked undefeated. 

Changbin’ stomach chose that precise moment to make itself present and he held his tummy with a sheepish grin making Hyunjin blink; it was past midday and he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday before his arrival. The blond took his cellphone, looking at him with curious eyes.

“I will text the cooks to whip something for you. What do you want to eat?”

Changbin bit his lip, unable to miss the opportunity when he saw it. 

“You.”

Hyunjin giggled, shaking his head at him; he preferred the Alpha like this, happy and delighted by his antics, rather than furious and storming from the wrongings he had suffered. It was terribly unprofessional but as long as he did it when they were alone he didn’t see a problem with it. The werewolf cupped his chin and leaned in, Changbin’s heart dropped to his feet, eyes fluttering close; suddenly, he didn’t care about being tired, or injured or hungry anymore, he just wanted the Alpha to stop teasing him. 

“That can be arranged.”

The words were almost pressed against his lips, he could feel the blond’s breath across his cheek and getting closer, closer; he pressed himself against the other body, chest to chest and he brushed his hands across the werewolf’ shoulders, clapping them behind his nape, squeezing his neck with urgency. 

A knock on the door and they reluctantly let go of each other. 

Hyunjin kept his intense eyes in him, like daring him to move from his spot before he turned around to open the door.

"Interim." 

The Beta looked hassled and a little panicky, eyes wild; the terrified man was enough to shift the mood back into business mode as the blond let the other enter the room.

“The Alpha Major.” The young werewolf said, lips trembling. “They found his body.”

  
  


III.

Changbin watched as Hyunjin’s body went rigid, he didn’t dare to move while the Beta was still in the room, unsure if he should show any sort of support toward the Alpha or that would be trespassing the werewolf’s boundaries; he waited on the side as the blond tried to compose himself, his face a perfect, blank mask. 

Meanwhile, his mind started to put things together, how convenient that after weeks of searching parties the moment he showed up a body would appear out of nowhere? It was a little too much of impeccable timing, he smelled foul play. He would have to call backup, with an actual body he would be requiring forensics and that could take at least a couple of days unless the werewolves had their own coroner; a movement snapped him out of his musing, noticing Hyunjin’ stony face as he put on a jacket and tilted his head toward him with a grimace.

“It seems you got here just on time, Mr. Hunter.” The smile he gave to Changbin lacked his usual warmth and spark and it made his chest hurt a little. “If you follow us, please.”

Changbin nodded, putting on his own leather jacket and grabbing his backpack in case he needed to examine the escene; the Beta scurried ahead of them as Hyunjin held the door open; he was about to squeeze his way when the Alpha’s hand encircled his wrist, making him halt. There was… Something lurking beneath the blond’s carefully put-together persona, something dark, something… 

Something that felt like dread. 

“Don’t fail me.” Hyunjin said, eyes flashing gold tightening his grasp, Changbin skin was on fire. “I’m counting on you.” 

He dared to clasp his own hand over the Alpha’s, looking him straight in the eyes; he was good at his job, he will see this through and furthermore, the desire to help Hyunjin solve this was dangerously slipping into personal territory. He didn’t mind getting invested in his cases, his personal and business lives tended to be a bit blurry at best, it wouldn't be the first time he took a liking to his liaison on a case.

“I won’t." He said firmly, making the werewolf's expression soften. "We will solve this, Alpha."

It seemed that that was all the reassurance the blond needed, his eyes lighting up for a moment before they hardened, releasing his hold and let Changbin’s hand drop to his side; the blond turned around, looking at him from over his shoulders.

“You always find a way to satisfy me, Mr. Hunter.” Hyunjin's voice was quiet, almost intimate. “I like that.” He said softly, making Changbin’s gut twist in a good way. “I can get used to it.”

They looked at each other for a moment before breaking eye contact to walk and catch the Beta who was hovering anxiously over the threshold leading to the main entrance; there, a group of werewolves were waiting for them, they all looked tired and weary Changbin recognized one of them from the meeting early, a short male that looked like a lumberjack, arms as thick as his own and a stubble, behind him a sturdy looking female with a honest wide face was looking at Hyunjin with sorrowed eyes. 

“Interim.” The man lowered his head, the rest of the group doing the same. “My pack found him almost on the outskirts of our territory.” The man's deep voice trembled slightly. “Chungha.” He said, pointing at the female who stepped forward. “She was chasing some prey when she saw…”

The man was shivering now, clutching his hat so tight between his hands that he almost ripped it, everyone in the group was visibly shaken by the turn of events, but there was something else about it, they all looked like they were actually grieving for a close relative, lost by unknown circumstances; Changbin scanned the group, a couple of teens were weeping quietly on the back, holding each other. 

“It’s okay, Hanseol.” Hyunjin’s calm voice cut through the tension, the man looked up, relaxing. “You didn’t know, it’s okay.”

The female touched her mate’s cheek, communicating silently between each other before he folded back into the group and let her take over him; her eyes met his for a moment, curious before looking back to Hyunjin who smiled faintly at her, encouraging to continue from where her mate left.

“I saw something lying on the ground.” She continued. “ At first I thought it was an animal but…” She swallowed. “Hyuni…” She said crying. “The Alfa Major… Dongseok oppa…” 

Her knees buckled forward but before she could hit the ground, Changbin was stepping forward, catching her, pulling her back into her feet; he didn’t know if he was violating some rule by touching someone else’s mate without permission, but the grateful look the female gave him along with the older man’s hand squeezing his shoulder as thanks was enough for him to understand he didn’t do anything wrong. 

Then the female was pulling herself together, wiping her tears from her face and Changbin let her go, stepping back; he looked at Hyunjin, the blond’s eyes were sad but also, lurking beneath it, was pure unadulterated hatred, the Alpha flicked his gaze toward him, and there was once again, for a second, that appraising look, the one that spoke volumes to him. 

“They let him roth like he was a dog!” She spat, angry now. “Left to be eaten like common prey!”

The she-wolf let out a blood curdling howl resonated through the high roof of the mansion; it wasn’t sad, it was furious, a cry for compensation, for vengeance. It was followed by the rest of the pack, the visceral sounds vibrating down his chest and raising his shackles, made him think of a hunting call, the wolves circling their prey as they drove them insane by sheer fear. They were more animals than humans, the words drilled by his mentor echoing on his mind as he heard the answering calls, the deafening roaring of hundred different voices surrounded him. 

“Enough.” Hyunjin said firmly.”We don’t have the time to wallow in despair right now.”

The pack grew quiet then, soft cries and sniff filling the air now; Changbin shifted his stance, and let himself breathe, losing the tension from his shoulders, he was not in danger here, he kept repeating himself again and again. The Alpha was bristling, anger simmering beneath the calm exterior, the she wolf from before, the mate, grabbed his hands, and Hyunjin squeezed it back, suddenly drained. He composed himself quickly and while he was so intrigued by the relationship between the two it wasn’t the right time to ask while the female werewolf treated him with almost maternal care. 

“Changbin-ssi and I will be leading the investigation. We need to move to the northern border right now, I trust you didn’t move the body?”

There were approving murmurs within the pack, a lot of curious glances thrown his way as well, but it seemed it was the answer they were expecting from the blond and Changbin was glad, after all the hostility and animosity the rest of the Alphas had for Hyunjin, to find clanmates who supported him. 

“Indeed, Interim.” A middle-aged female stepped from the group.“I’m a doctor, I made sure to preserve the scene.” she nodded sagely. “But we need to move quickly, evidence must be collected ASAP.” 

Changbin silently agreed, they were smart to preserve the body but corruption in open fields happened way faster than in a more urban setting which meant that as they spoke, evidence left by the culprit could be disintegrating into thin air. It was necessary that they brought the correct professionals and equipment to proceed with the investigation the sooner, the better. 

“Thank you.” The Alpha nodded offering some comfort words to the pack in a low murmur, calming them further. “We will make preparations for our departure and we will be heading north with you tomorrow.” 

The pack nodded as one, lowering their heads as the hold each other, the couple remained at the forefront of the group, hands clasped together; Changbin understood then packs were families, beyond blood and stretched tightly around everyone within them, their bond was tangible and he wondered how Hyunjin felt, being the link that pull them all of them together. 

“Hanseol.” the blond called. “You will remain here, I don’t trust anyone and those three are lurking far too close to comfort.”

The male older Alpha nodded, eyes hard and cold; beside him the she-wolf snarled at the mention of the trio, cementing the idea that there was no love for them except perhaps from their own packmates. Changbin watched as Hyunjin put his hands over the couple’ shoulders, looking at them with bright amber eyes.

“Rest assured. We will find the culprit and when we do...” 

Hyunjin sneered.

“We will feed them to the wolves.”

IV.

Blood Moon clan’s territory spread far and wide; most human thought werewolves lived like actual wolves, almost cavemen-like, in huts or something equally nonsensical to match their creature lore. The reality was that their settlements were no different from a big rural area, sprinkled around with small, medium and large towns all equipped more or less the same way as a human town, except for the large hunting zones on the outskirts of each one of them.

On the center of each clan’s territory was the main town, in which the manor of the Alpha Major was located; Changbin was about to go into a trip just a handful of humans were allow to do in the past, as the main difference between werewolves and the rest of the supernatural was the fact they didn’t mingle with others at all, their towns’ population were entirely made of kinsmen. Finding a werewolf out of their territory had two explanations: they either went rogue or went feral, which meant the Hunter Organization had to put them down, no question asked. 

There had been cases of foolish humans trying to venture into it unauthorized which ended in horrific deaths and trouble between the races, escalating as far as the president, who finally determined werewolves had to be left alone and unauthorized humans or other supernatural beings violating the restriction may as well be signing their death sentence; furthermore, werewolves had their own law -ancient and brutal- which was not for humans to attest to it, not being able to handle the punishments imparted by it. All of this made a huge deterrent to any other race to try to live among the wolves, making them a close off society, surviving, thriving on their own. 

And Changbin was about travel deep into said territory, with nothing but his training and Hyunjin on his favour. 

Yesterday, after the whole reveal he didn’t see the Alpha the rest of the day so he used his time to give Seungmin a call and update him about the case, he wasn’t privy to any details he didn’t wish to share with the blond but talking with someone who wasn’t involved and with a good head on his shoulders like Seungmin, was always a good thing; unfortunately due to the lack of proof, it was little the light he help him shed about the situation, aside of him having to keep a close eye on the suspects and wait for what the body could offers in the form of evidence. 

Despite the dire situation, he couldn’t help but smirk as Seungmin’s parting words; his boss warned him to stay away from Hyunjin, no matter how much it seemed like the werewolf was into his ‘ugly mug’. 

There was a knock on the door and he went to open it, just to be pressed against it by Hyunjin, hands encasing his head as he lowered his face, lips brushing against the shell of his ear; Changbin gulped, clutching the Alpha’ sides by pure instinct, hands resting against his ribs as the other leaned even closer, leaving no space between them. 

“We need to talk.” Hyunjin whispered. “But not here, I’m afraid we are being watched.” 

Shit, Changbin barely registered the blond’s words, too busy by trying to not get hard by being manhandled by the werewolf; when the information finally hit him, it made him freeze. Did they get rigged? Was that the reason they were in the hallway instead of a room? If the Alpha suspected people were trying to hear them this was the smartest move, even if he was going to die from sexual frustration. 

He dragged his hands over the Alpha’s chest, up to his shoulders, tangling his hand on the blond hair, tugging it; Hyunjin’s mouth fell open, eyes half lidded as he inhaled sharply, Changbin wanted to bend him over and eat him out until he cried. Instead he pressed his mouth in his ear.

“Shit, you’re killing me babe.” He gasped, adjusting himself with a grunt. “But the coast is clear, let's talk in the car.”

He needed to pull away, they were outside anyone could catch them in such a compromising position but he lacked the will to move; instead of releasing his hold, Changbin tried again, giving Hyunjin’s hair a hard tug and the breathy, desperate moan that left the Alpha went straight into his cock. He watched as Hyunjin pressed his hips against his own, now completely aware of how hard Changbin was, he bit his lips, trying to not move. 

“I could help you with that.” He chuckled deviously, thigh crawling dangerously close to his crotch. “But we are about to get interrupted.”

The moment he stepped away, the trio decided to make their appearance, walking down the hallway like they owned the place; they narrowed their eyes at them, giving them a once over: flushed, with their hair sticking out, panting, even the most innocent fool would suspect something. Sunha made a disgusted face, Chaeyeol grimaced and Soobin looked like he wanted to shred them both into pieces.

“Interim.” Chaeyeol said, lowering his head reluctantly. “We have been searching for you.”

Changbin let his head tilt to the side, nothing like potential murder suspects to kill a boner; he crossed his arms over his chest, smirking deviously when he caught the younger of the trio glaring daggers at him. Right, he didn’t know the whole story yet, but at least had an inkling of the bad blood between Hyunjin and the trio, and it looked like Soobin wasn’t over the blond’s rejection yet; it must hurt his Alpha pride, seeing him entangled with a mere human. 

“How dare you to let that country bum Hanseol in charge!” 

Sunha all but screeched at the Alpha, who raised a disdainful eyebrow at her; looking down at his nails, he didn’t spare one single look at them, letting them seethe in silence. He sighed, glaring at the three.

“What Lady Sunha meant.” Chaeyeol coughed, elbowing the woman with a reproachful look before continuing. “Is why you decided to let the leader of the northern pack in charge when there are so many people here that could do it.”

Hyunjin chuckled harshly, covering his mouth daintily with the back of his hand; the gesture could be seen as coy but it was completely derisive.

“Like who?” He said with a smirk. “Like you Chaeyeol-ssi?”

The older man eyes’ widened, a growl leaving his pursued mouth as he bristled; the other two opened their position as well, a pretty common offensive position used by pack members, Changbin’s instinct kicked into action, pulling himself from the wall to stand just behind the Alpha, widening his stance. 

“You were beaten out of the position.” He drawled, turning toward Sunha, sneering, “You were kicked out from here because you got knocked up by a male from another pack while stringing my uncle along, making him believe the pup was his.” Then turned toward Soobin smirk turning nasty. “And you, dear old friend.”He walked toward him, towering him. “I rejected your courting and when that didn’t work out you tried to beat me up to steal my position.” He snarled. “You should have thanked the late Alpha Major for taking you out of my hands before I was done with you.” 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, breaking the stony silence; he looked down at the three, flicking his hair as he rolled his eyes like he was a bored teacher, talking to particularly dense pupils; Changbin bit the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing, the blonde was really good at antagonizing his detractors. 

“None of you are as qualified as Hanseol to take my place.” He said dismissively. “Now, you are all excused.”

He turned around just at the same time that Soobin snarled at him, hands going to grab Hyunjin, and Changbin reacted without thinking, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall, lifting him up; Sunha gaped looking at Chaeyeol's equally flabbergasted expression. 

“You reek of him you know.” Soobin sneered, struggling to get away from Changbin without avail.“The future Alpha Major, smelling like human trash.” 

Hyunjin smiled genially at him, putting a hand over Changbin's shoulder, and he let the other werewolf go, reluctantly; he looked back at the blond who was staring at him with dark eyes, struggling to keep his expression from revealing much of his thoughts, still he could sense how impressed the other was with him and his reaction. He leaned toward Soobin, tilting his head toward him. 

“The human trash made me scream until I cried last night.”He said smugly.“Something you could have never achieved, even if I ever let you put a hand on me.”

Soobin’s eyes widened looking between them with pure disgust before walking away, followed by the other two; Hyunjin giggled then, laughing harder as he saw Changbin’ shocked expression, he knew he was blushing down his neck and to the tip of his ears, he had to look away. 

“You shouldn’t lie like that.” 

He bit his lips, shivering at the Alpha intense stare over him; he caught the blond’s eyes, he was so shameless that made him, a self-declared fuckboy, shy and flustered. 

“How would you know?” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes playfully. “I wasn’t lying.”

The implication was clear enough and Changbin felt himself lit on fire from the inside; images of Hyunjin touching himself, riling himself up, moaning his name as he worked himself out into completition, fucking his fist or fucking his fingers, maybe both. Crying softly, stuttering half formed words thinking it was his hand, his mouth, his dick filling him up until he came. 

Changbin choked, trying to breath again as Hyunjin winked at him like the little devil he was. 

“Boys, why are you taking so long?” Chungha’s voice thundered down the hall. "Something wrong?" 

Changbin used the distraction to duck back into his room to fetch his things, trying to focus on the mission at hand instead of the horrible tease that was one Hwang Hyunjin, interim Alpha Major and the bane of his existence; when he exit the room, the she-wolf perked, looking at him with a narrowed, evaluating stare.

“What are you?” Chungha teased, poking his side. “There was a Beta babbling her mouth about how you grabbed that mutt by his scruff and slammed him against a wall.”

Hyunjin beamed at him, all dark, round eyes and a kitten-curl of lips, making Changbin bit his own, the Alpha was going to be the death of him if he continued to act all cute and flirty one moment and all shameless hot the other. 

“He lifted Soobin from the ground like he weighed nothing.” 

The Alpha was gesticulating wildly and exaggerated, and Changbin relaxed; he was still a bit on edge with them being most likely watched and the fact he will go deep into werewolf territory where no extracting and rescue team will go for him if things turned out for the worse. If everything went south for them, he could only wish for a quick death and in the worst case he would be held captive and become a little more than a toy for wolves. 

A hand cupping his cheek made his snapped out of his reverie, Hyunjin peering into his face with a concerned pout that made his heart flutter a bit; they looked into each other eyes for a moment until Changbin grasped the blond’s wrist, squeezing softly before letting him go. He shouldn’t be worrying so much. 

“I am right here, you know, interim.” Chungha said with a teasing smile, he turned his eyes at him. “Hunter.”

Changbin coughed into his fist to hide his embarrassment while Hyunjin just smirked, flicking his hair, going into his room to grab his things, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence; the woman turned toward him, a serious expression on her face. 

“Soobin.” Chungha snarled. “He always wanted Hyunjin, since both of them were mere pups.” She said as she bared his teeth, seething. “But Hyuni, lovely as he is, never saw him as more than a packmate.”She beamed, eyes far into the past. “Then Seokie became Alpha Major.” She sighed, sadness entering her gaze. “It wasn’t a secret he wished Hyuni to take over and that made a lot of people jealous but Soobin.” She shook his head. “He thought he could be Alpha Major if he mated Hyuni, but that pup had always been so smart.” She grinned toothily. “He saw right through it, Seokie too.” Her grin turned feral. “That little arrogant mutt’s ambition was too clear.”

Changbin felt himself getting angry, how dare Soobin try to use Hyunjin like that? He understood even more now, the exchange he witnessed between the two, how the other Alpha still perhaps, wanted the blond and being so blatantly humiliated in front of his own class and clanmates must have stung; he preened inwardly, knowing that someone as amazing as Hyunjin had chose him, even if it was pretend, or wasn’t it?

“Whoever that guy is... “ He mused. “He didn’t know Hyunjin at all, probably never saw beyond that pretty face of his. There was no way that even becoming his mate, Hyunjin would have never let him control him.”

Chungha looked at him, surprise written all over her face, making her look a lot younger; Changbin felt the urge to duck his head, away from the beaming she-wolf. He thought about what he just heard, about how the blond could have felt, a childhood friend trying to play him for power, pursuing him just to use him; even if Hyunjin was not interested like that, it would have hurt all the same, or even worse, coming from someone close to him. 

“Hunter.” She smiled, eyes glowing yellow, not as vibrant as Hyunjin but equally intense.” I heard about you.” She said. “My mate told me you almost snapped a dire wolf neck with your bare hands.” 

Changbin realized that rumors travelled fast among werewolves; he remembered the glint on Hanseol’s eyes, the few that didn’t question Hyunjin's decision to bring him here and the few who didn’t look at him like he was a freak, even among supernaturals. 

“My pack think you aren’t human.” She smiled. “They said you might be part wolf.”

He had to chuckle at that; well, it definitely made a interesting rumor and he sort of got why they could think he may be an hybrid of sort and who knew, maybe there was something mixed on his family tree that he had yet to find out, it even would explain why he felt so at home here, and why he had never been so attracted to someone as he is with Hyunjin. 

“The Clan too, thinks that’s why you’re allowed here, why Hyuni favors you.” 

Changbin looked at her in surprise but the she-wolf only looked pleased, there was not a hint of disapproval on her voice; it was weirdly comforting, after all the animosity his arrival had caused, not only on Hyunjin in his role as interim but also on a much personal level. He had gathered the blond wasn’t an easy catch and he must be very sought after, which made him wonder, what the beautiful Alpha saw in him.

“But I think he just wants you to fuck him silly.” She said, waving a hand casually. “I can’t say I blame him, you sort of look like my dear Hanseolie.” she poked his bicep playfully. “Rough around the edges, looks like you can break him in half.”

Changbin’s face burned; was a werewolf thing to be so crass? The she-wolf laughed, pinching his redding cheeks, cooing. 

“Hyuni is strong, stronger than any of the goddamned mongrels yapping their snouts, trying to bring him down.” She said firmly. “I have no doubt he will solve this.” 

She tilted his head, giving him a once over, Changbin suddenly felt trapped; the words sobering him and the mood up. Hyunjin needed to solve this, not only to get some closure, but also to disperse any doubt implanted by malicious rumors. The Clan didn’t trust him and without their trust, even the strongest wolf was nothing without a pack, he will help the Alpha to prove everyone he was the rightful heir to the position. 

“When you find them, you bring them to me.” She said fiercely, patting his head. “I will tear their limbs apart.”

Changbin swallowed but nodded sternly, just in time for Hyunjin to appear, a duffle bag slunked over his shoulder; he looked between the two and grinned, cupping Changbin’ still red face, running a thumb over his jaw. The werewolf was always touching him in front of others, even if it was just brushes, scenting, he kept scenting him and that made his stomach twist pleasantly. 

“Let’s go.”

They climbed into the car, Changbin looked curiously at the Alpha when instead of getting into the passenger’ seat, he crammed his long body into the back seat with him; he closed the door, smiling deviously as he pressed a button and a dark tinted glass, emerged in between the driver and themselves, effectively leaving them alone. 

“I think I need to explain some things to you.” Hyunjin said with a smug smile, he looked like he was enjoying making him flustered, draped his long legs across his lap, it was really cramped here. “Pay attention to me.”

Changbin swallowed thickly, pupils blown; he knew the blond was trying to feed him so info without the rest listening as both seemed to suspect Dongseok’s murder was an inner work, you will never know who was listening in, but still cornering him into the back seat of his very private, sound proofed car? 

“Chungha is my aunt.” Hyunjin said. “To find her brother like that…” He shook his head. “She had been with Hanseol for as long as I can remember, my uncle purposely asked them to watch the northern border, she is a strong capable alpha, she is not the pack leader only because her nurturing nature is better suited to raise pups than to deal with politics.”

Ah. that makes a lot of sense.

That was the strange familiarity, the fondness; the… perception of what Hyunjin wanted out from himself. He bit his lip trying to not replay the she-wolf’s words, tried to not think in what he couldn’t have, not right now anyways. 

“When my parents were killed by rogues.” He continued. “She took me in, raised me.” 

Changbin let the urge of wrap his arm around the blond took over, he pulled the werewolf to his chest, effectively cuddling him; soft brown eyes peered at him curiously, Hyunjin was almost in his lap, long legs over his and head against his shoulder, he looked comfortable and content, his elegant hands curled slightly over Changbin's chest. It occurred to him then, that family for werewolves, biological families were not as important as packs and clans, the bond formed between packmates and mates eclipsed the filial link most of the time. 

"I was too little when it happened." He continued. "I don't remember them much to be honest."

Changbin nodded, feeling a bit silly thinking that the Alpha needed comfort but the pleased expression in the blond's face plus the way he kept nuzzling his neck, making the cutest huffing sounds was enough to forget about his embarrassment.

"I lived in the north with Chungha and Hanseol's pack until my uncle became Alpha Major." He looked up, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Soobin used to live here with me too, he moved when I did."

Chungha's words came back to Changbin; the other Alpha always 'liked' Hyunjin, perhaps was even obsessed with him, if he was willing to follow him around and across werewolf territory without any other excuse than friendship. Was that enough motive to kill the Alpha Major?

"Now you have all the context you need."Hyunjin said cheekily. "Chat it's over."

Changbin opened his mouth to ask what the hell that even meant when he felt Hyunjin shifting in his embrace, hooking up one leg to the side of his hip, effectively straddling him; Changbin gulped, looking up to the werewolf who just smirked playfully at him.

“Hyunjin.” He said, biting his cheek, their faces were so close, and the blonde kept brushing his nose against his cheek. “Do you hate me this much?”

He was aiming for joking, but it turned out breathy and with a hint of desperation that made the Alpha's eyes go impossibly dark; Hyunjin leaned in, pressing his mouth against the corner of Changbin's lips, tentative enough for him to pull away and he did just that, to then kiss the blond properly. Changbin closed his eyes as the werewolf made a little soft sound, wrapping his hands around his shoulders, he squeezed the hold on the blond's hips as they kissed slowly, almost tenderly, holding each other without hurry. Hyunjin's lips were as soft and pliant as he had imagined and the taste of his mouth was sweet like honey and addictive; he bit the blond's lower lip softly, pressed his thumb behind his ear, massaging his nape making the werewolf mewl into the kiss, parting his lips to let Changbin seek more of that sugary, melting flavour, chasing the other's tongue and licking his mouth until the kiss stopped simmering and started heating them both, making them pull away, breathless.

“After we solve this.” Hyunjin promised, brushing his fingers against his lips. “I will let you do to me whatever you want.”

Changbin didn’t respond, instead he grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, nibbling his fingers before letting them inside his mouth, running his tongue over the side to then suck them slightly; he watched with half lidded eyes how the blond’s adam apple bobbled, trembled before the werewolf growled quietly. If Changbin was being lured with the promises of sex to solve this case quickly, no one but Hyunjin needed to know.

A tap on the panel made them pull away reluctantly; the cars would take them as far as they could but the rest of the trek had to be done by foot. They climbed down, Changbin ignored the look Chungha sent his way, he knew how he looked: flushed, lips red and bitten, still hazy with the euphoria of having kissed Hyunjin, his body still humming with the sensation of it. Beside him, the Alpha looked a lot more composed, but the redness of his cheeks and lips, the little finger print behind his ear was enough to give him away.

"At least some of us enjoyed the trip." Chungha commented slyly. "Come on, let's get moving."

The woods were a mix of humid cold and dry, summery heat that got him simultaneously shivering and wanting to take his jacket off, feeling the sweat pooling on the back of his tshirt; they were on the town's outskirts, the werewolf hunting grounds. Another reason why werewolf territory was not human friendly was that food was scarce, as in whatever sort of processed good that could be found in nature was unlikely available for purchase on a store, which meant you gotta catch your meal if you wanna eat; for that purpose, every town in werewolf territory provided an extensive hunting ground for the locals to partake in any woodland creatures they could catch, no questions asked and no need of money to get that.

The white forensic tend stuck like a sore thumb among all the greenery, an ivory monument to death, the personnel floated around it like ghosts, pale among emerald green; besides him Hyunjin tensed but it wasn't out of dread, it was pure rage making his eyes shine amber. The forensic team, most of them betas, immediately lowered their heads and moved away from them as they entered the delimited area, being silently handled scrubs and latex gloves to avoid contaminating the scene.

The body had been already removed from the shallow grave, and put aside, uncovered; the face of the Alpha Major looked tranquil, almost like he was asleep, his deathly pale face covered in dirt. With a silent request for permission to Hyunjin, Changbin knelt down, grabbing a pencil to lift one of the body's hands, inspecting its nails, clean, unbroken, not a sight of struggle; there was no puncture wounds, not bullet entries, no ligature marks, not burnt marks from a silver weapon. 

He stood up a thoughtful frown on his face as he turned around to one of the personnel hovering anxiously around them but not quite interrupting in the presence of the interim; he waved him over, wanting to know if they did collect anything interesting. The werewolf handed him the clipboard and a file, he read over the initial perusal and found exactly the same he was seeing before his eyes.

Whatever killed the Alpha Major, was not violent.

No external wounds, no sights of him fighting his attacker, no possible murder weapon; not even hunters were this clean. He knelt down again to examine the grave, it was dug with a shovel, so whoever was with him here came prepared. The body per se looked almost preserved, and if he thought about the timeline, it just didn’t match with the decomposition of it: the Alpha Major went missing almost a month ago and the corpse had two days tops. 

He either was held captive, or killed and put somewhere to preserve him and then buried here. 

“He didn’t die here.” Changbin said after a moment of silence. “I’m assuming you didn’t find any marks of footprints?” He asked and the forensic shook his head. “The killer knew this place and covered their tracks, it wasn't a coincidence you found him here.”

He turned to face the she-wolf, she looked pale but she stood with her head tall; beside him was Hyunjin who was biting his lips, like trying to figure out something.

“Do you remember if the Alpha Major was damp when you saw him first?” 

Changbin asked, and Chungha blinked, nodding slowly; if his line of thought was correct, then The Alpha Major was frozen after he was killed, which would explain the time gap and the lack of evident violence on the body; if he was held captive, there should be some physical evidence or also, he could have been drugged into submission, only the complete autopsy will be able to reveal which theory was right. 

Then there was the grave. 

It ticked him off, why put it on a shallow grave in the middle of a very concurred area, on huntings grounds? Was the killer interrupted and left before getting caught? He did it on purpose so people could find the body? As on cue, Hyunjin stepped in, crossing his arms.

“We don’t bury our dead.” He said with a twist of his mouth and Changbin watched him attentively, waiting for an explanation.”We burnt them so they aren’t left to rot forever in a hole.”

So, this was a sign as well as an offense. 

The killer was mocking werewolf rituals by leaving the body like that and also, was perhaps purposely wanting it to look like it was an external attack, maybe even a human one. The scene was obviously staged, which meant that the Alpha and him were right to suspect an inner circle involvement of the sort, there was no way a human could have pulled something like this, with werewolves milling around every five seconds. 

There was nothing else he could do here; he nodded his thanks to the Beta, taking the case files with him and leaving the rest to the forensics team; they needed to get the coroner report as soon as possible. 

At Hyunjin’s inquiring eyebrow, Changbin put the files under his arm, shrugging.

"I have a Forensics science and a criminal science degree." Changbin mumbled. “It comes in handy when I actually stumbled over an investigation and I’m not just chasing ferals and rogues around.”

Back when he was younger, he dreamt to be a detective and caught the bad guys but destiny had other ideas; he was in his last year of college when he heard the call in the form of a feral going rampage through his campus. He let his instincts take over, managing to submit the werewolf until the real Hunters arrived, flabbergasted that a college kid knocked down a supernatural without any formal training. Of course, his family’s name made things a lot less crazier and just like that Changbin finished college and went straight into Hunter training. 

He glanced at Hyunjin who was giving him a look that got the poor werewolf besides him blushing to the tip of his ears.

"Hot, strong and smart." The Alpha said with a tone too light for his expression. "I want to devour you."

Changbin choked. 

V.

Despite being a cityboy through and through, Changbin sort of enjoyed the quiet, rural life; as quiet as it could be, in middle of a semi-hostile environment while investigating a murder case. He had woken up early due to the cold, shivering in the middle on the bed and realized that he was in need to chop some wood if he didn’t want to freeze to death; the small cottage had a working fireplace that it looked like it hadn’t been used in years but after poking around a bit and cleaning the rust and sooth, making sure the chimney wasn’t obstructed, he was pretty sure he would have a cosy fire to chase the cold away at night. 

It had been a couple of days after they arrived and the official investigation started, moving the corpse to the coronary had been a feat and it delayed quite a bit all the studies they needed done to continue with the inquiry. He was chopping wood, whistling tunelessly as he wiped the sweat from his eyebrow, he was only in a black tanktop and sweatpants but the afternoon was hot and humid down in the woods, a weird contrast to the frigid nights. He was wondering if he would catch a cold if he took off his shirt when he saw a familiar figure strolling toward him. 

“Huh.”Hyunjin said, eyeing him. “Figures, never thought you will be the type to cut wood.”

Changbin grinned, flexing his arms.

“These puppies ain’t just for show, babe.”

Hyunjin squinted at him, but then laughed, he walked over the porch, plopping down and leaning into his elbows with a tilt of head, tapping the wood beneath his fingernails; Changbin was attracted like a moth to a flame to the Alpha, going to stand between his legs, the slightly raised platform giving him enough leverage to be almost chest to chest to the other, as the blond casually hooked his legs behind his ankles. If he thought kissing the wolf would diminish the tension between them, he was sorely mistaken; anyone a mile away could probably smell the pheromones pouring out of him, blockers or not, he ached to close the distance between them, ached to take that pretty mouth again and again and again.

"We got the labs results." Hyunjin said casually but his eyes were sharp. "The Alpha Major was poisoned."

Changbin pressed his lips into a thin line; poison, was it? He made grabby hands toward Hyunjin who just rolled his eyes and handed the report to him; his eyebrows reaching his hair line the more he read the new findings the autopsy revealed. 

“Aconite?” He mused at loud. “And traces of formaldehyde…” 

Aconite or Wolfbane, was an incredibly toxic plant for both humans and werewolves; a couple of drops and the neurotoxins will be closing up your lungs and causing a massive heart attack; the Alpha Major didn’t stand a chance against it. It was found on his stomach and blood stream which meant it was definitely ingested, which was enough to assume it wasn’t an accident since touching the plant was equally dangerous. 

And for the formaldehyde, it was found on the dermis and was applied post mortem which made him think in a couple of theories; all indicating his previous assumptions were not as far-fetched as initially looked. 

“They also found signs of frostbite.” Hyunjin said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “You were right about the culprit freezing the body to delay decay.”

Changbin hummed, deep in thought.

“Well…” Changbin said, crossed his arms. “Formaldehyde is used in the embalming process so it’s fair to assume they were trying to preserve the body or at least mask the time of death.”

The freezing and the chemicals all pointed to someone that didn’t know what they were doing but had enough motivation to look for different ways to preserve the body; he wondered why, what could be the reason behind it? He doubted it was to just cover their footsteps, the suspect seemed a lot more… Impulsive, the case screamed lack of planning. 

“Even with all the tampering they did, the coroner managed to nail a date, which is…” Changbin’s eyes narrowed. “When did The Alpha Major go missing?”

Something was amiss; the dates still didn’t align quite right, there was something that it didn’t quite add on the whole timeline and it was bothering Changbin. The coroner concluded the Alpha Mayor was killed instantly after consuming the wolfbane, which meant he never went missing in the first place; where was the body hidden all this time? 

“The 10th.” Hyunjin tilted his head. “We reported him the 12th, why?”

Changbin bit his lip.

Bingo.

“The autopsy revealed he was killed the same date he went missing.”

That changed everything; so far the theory that the Alpha Major was killed away from his home and then moved to the woods was the most likely, but thinking that Dongseok never left the manor in the first place? It actually made a lot of sense. It seemed that Hyunjin caught the same line of thought, he incorporated, blinking rapidly at realization dawned upon him; until recently, the body was most likely stuffed into some place unknown back to the central town and just recently moved here to be found. 

“We need to know who left the manor between that date and two days ago.” He said nodding. “If anyone traveled north we got our potential suspect.” 

Someone who travelled between those dates, that had access to the main wing of the Hwang Manor, someone who had the money or the resources to get Aconite on Werewolf territory; someone who was close enough to slip the poison into the Alpha Major; someone who was trusted. The variables will help them to narrow the list and that would lead to the culprit.

Changbin turned to look at Hyunjin who was now leaning against the wooden balcony of his porch, eyes complete gold and molten; there was something tempting, something inviting about that look that made Changbin knees’ weak and his will weaker. 

"Stop that." He protested faintly. "We have a murder to sol-" 

But Hyunjin was already devouring his mouth, pushing his bodies together as he wrapped his legs around his waist; Changbin’s control snapped, cornering the blond against a wooden pillar. The werewolf moaned softly into the kiss, hands pulling his shirt from inside his sweatpants, nails scratching down his back making him shiver; he bit hard at Hyunjin’s lip as he pushed his tongue inside the blond’s mouth, coaxing him into deepening the kiss. For a moment, there was no other sound than Hyunjin’s quiet growls and his own sighs, kissing him with abandon, hands holding him into place. Changbin cupped the blond’s jaw, slowing the kiss until he was pressing his mouth chastely against the werewolf’s lips, they pulled apart, panting. 

“What can I say?” Hyunjin said grinning innocently. “You talking smart turns me on, Mr. Hunter.”

Changbin narrowed his eyes with a huff, but melted into Hyunjin’s embrace.

“Let’s go inside.” Hyunjin’ smile turned devious and he squinted at the werewolf. “To gather info.” 

The blond pouted and Changbin shook his head, amused. He desentagled himself from the Alpha, offering a hand for him to pull him inside, the blond giggling; they will have to make some calls and he highly doubted there was something akin to a registry but he could only hope they will find useful information. 

Turned out, they hit a dead end. 

“This is impossible!” Hyunjin muttered darkly, hair in disarray. “How come we don’t really have any sort of trace of who come and go within my own fucking house?”

Changbin groaned, they have been going through every single hearsay testimony for the past couple of days and still hadn’t have any lead; Hwang Manor was used as a HQ as well as a City Hall, the building was almost of public use, so there were always a lot of people coming and going without any sort of restriction. Even the Alpha Manor’s quarter, the late one used it as an office, so anyone who asked to see would be able to enter without much of a fuss. 

There was a noise of something hitting the table and Changbin looked at the Alpha pouting at him; he struggled to not laugh, even with dark bags under his eyes and a tired face, the blond couldn’t be anything but cute; he ruffled the werewolf’s hair, messing it up even more, gaining a playful snap at his fingers. 

“No one said it would be easy.” Changbin said gently. “We still have some more testimonies to go through.”

He nudged Hyunjin, who just fluttered his eyes at him puckering his lips; Changbin had been avoiding the blond’s flirtatious advances because of work but right now, kissing the Alpha seemed very tempting to his weary heart. He was about to lean forward and initiate some well deserved makeout session when something caught his eyes, making him pause. Hyunjin, noticing the change of mood, straightened his posture, looking at him with attentive eyes. 

Changbin’s heart sunk.

“Hyunjin…” He said, reading over the paper. “When was the last time Chungha was at the manor?”

The blond frowned, thinking.

“Probably around the 9th, Hanseol was sick at the time and couldn’t attend the Council.”

Changbin scanned the document; according to the reunion minutiae, Jung Chungha, of the Sirius pack, was on attendance on the 89th Council of Elders, in replacement of his mate, Kim Hanseol just how the Alpha had said but that wasn’t what caught Changbin’s attention, the document followed with a transcription of a heated discussion between the Alpha Major and his older sister, about _wolfbane_ being trafficked across the northern borders by a group of witches and how they needed more resources to stop them from doing so; wolfbane was mortal for both human and werewolves but for witches the effects were akin to a drug, and it was very sought after. 

“Do you know when she left?” 

Changbin asked cautiously, after all Hyunjin was sharp and he didn’t want him to catch up and do something impulsive with information that was still not completely confirmed of it veracity. 

“The 11th.” The alpha said, scrunching his nose. “What are you getting at, Changbin?”

There was opportunity, would be there a motive?”

“Had Hanseol ever wanted to be Alpha Major, Hyunjin?” 

The werewolf paused, eyes widening; he stood up abruptly, shaking his head like he didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, what he was thinking already. His reaction was enough answer to Changbin, so Chungha’s mate did want to be Alpha Major, and seeing that his brother was getting less and less trustworthy, less and less empathetic with anything that wasn’t the power struggles within the inner circle, with his fixation on grooming Hyunjin into the perfect successor, would she had been able to take matters into her own hands? He remembered his own thoughts then, the thoughts that formed his suspect: Someone who travelled between those dates, that had access to the main wing of the Hwang Manor, someone who had the money or the resources to get Aconite on Werewolf territory; someone who was close enough to slip the poison into the Alpha Major; someone who was trusted.

Someone trusted.

By the Alpha Major, by the Interim.

The same someone who happened to find the body.

Chungha fitted the profile to a T.

“She used to have...” Hyunjin’s voice was trembling. “She used to have a big old freezer where we put the bigger prey, like venison, to have meat during the winter months.” 

Changbin watched Hyunjin’s face as he lowered himself into the seat, trembling like a leaf in the wind; his chest clenched, seeing the blond’s heart breaking. It had to be Chungha, the closest thing the werewolf had of a maternal figure, he could see the hurt, the betrayal in the Alpha’s eyes and then beneath all, there was pure fury. 

“We need to be absolutely sure before we do anything.” Changbin warned, taking the blond hand on his own. “Today, after The Alpha Major funeral.”

Hyunjin deflated, nodding a bit as he cradled his head with his hands, obscuring his face; Changbin stood up, wrapping strong arms around the Alpha’s frame, hugging the blond who just went limp in his embrace, small whimpering noises leaving his mouth and muted by his shirt. 

In the center of the town, a huge pyre was being built.

Changbin watched silently as everyone carried wood, forming a massive mountain; in the middle, the body of the Alpha Major stood surrounded by it, up in a makeshift altar of sorts, like a viking funeral pyre. He probably was the only human in existence to be able to watch a werewolf ritual like this one and some part of him was awed at him being allowed to be here at all, but most of his mind was occupied by looking after Hyunjin, who was still a bit shell shocked after their breakthrough. 

The sun was high in the sky, above the woods and the ceremony was about to start. 

He watched Hyunjin as he took the offered torch, face pinched and hurt and putting just underneath his uncle's body, the fire licked the dry wood immediately lighting it up. He stood back, watching the flame enveloped everything until the only distinguishable thing was the smell of burning and the cracking sound of the fire. 

A movement caught his eyes and Changbin glanced with a frown as no other than Soobin, scurried near where Hyunjin was standing, watching him like a hawk; a loud snort snapped him out of his confusion, looking beside him an a werewolf, a pack leader belonging to a neighboring town looked at him with a smirk. 

“Hunter.” He greeted with a nod. “I can’t believe this weirdo is back again, I have been seeing his face so often lately.”

Wait, What?

The werewolf took his stunned silence into a signal to keep talking. 

“Since about a month ago, he had been coming nonstop here, dropping who know what into that old shack of his, claiming he was doing renovations.” He snorted again, amused. “Who was he trying to fool? He was always too weak to hunt, hell he was always too weak to even cut wood!”

The Alpha suddenly grew quiet, his eyes drifted toward Hyunjin and then toward the pyre. 

“Dongseok, Chungha and Hanseol” He shook his head. “All three of them with such a big heart, always taking in little mutts, all of them good for nothings except Hyuni there.” He chewed his lip. “That pup not only grew pretty but also smart, Weirdo over there did nothing but slob all over him all the time.”

Changbin’s mind went a mile per hour, how he could be so stupid? He got everything wrong! 

“If you ask me, weirdo is hooked into some odd shit.” He grimanced. “I saw him talking with a sketchy looking witch, he is prolly high as a kite in something.”

He nodded stiffly at the Alpha, excusing himself as he practically ran toward the blond who looked at him with a puzzled expression, Soobin was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed the werewolf from the elbow, pulling him closer. 

“It’s not Chungha!” Changbin whispered at Hyunjin, urgently. “It’s Soobin, come on! We need to go to his old place!”

When they arrived at the cottage on the outskirts, it was obvious there was not such a thing as renovations going on, the house looked abandoned and about to fall into pieces; they looked at each other, Changbin didn’t miss the flashy car parked outside, Soobin was home it seemed. 

They opened the door slowly, peeking inside; Changbin wrinkled his nose, the smell of decay was evident, but what disturbed him more was the fact it seemed like Soobin was really sleeping here, if the astray pieces of clothing and the half empty takeouts containers was anything to go by. There was a noise coming from downstairs, from the basement but before he could say anything, Hyunjin’s eyes flashed gold, walking toward what he assumed was where Soobin was hiding; he followed the blond, not wanted him to leave him alone with the other Alpha, not knowing what was going to be his reaction when confronted by the facts. 

The other man was with his back at them, tearing apart what it looked like an old freezer; Changbin’s eyes widened, there were bottles containing a liquid of some sort spread all around the room, some of them spilling its contents on the floor.

Formaldehyde. 

Hyunjin growled, startling Soobin from his work; he raised a hand, cowering into a corner. 

“I didn’t want to kill him!” Soobin defended himself. “Listen, Hyuni, please!”

Hyunjin snarled at him going to grab the other Alpha but Changbin stopped him, there was no use, according to werewolf law, if the culprit didn’t confess the crime he couldn’t be judged by it; he could hear a commotion outside, Chungha’s pack was waiting, alerted by him the moment he realized they almost apprehend the wrong wolf. 

“Dongseok wasn’t listening too.” The Alpha started, babbling. “He wasn’t listening about how you just were confused, that you never meant to beat me.” He nodded slightly, almost to himself. “That we actually liked each other and that we would make a great couple.”

Changbin realized the werewolf was insane; he was stunned into incredulous silence. He could see it clearly now: the dirty clothes, the erratic behavior. Since day one Soobin never made much sense to him, hot and cold, wanted to please Hyunjin but antagonizing him anyways, disgusted by their antics but also, so, so jealous. 

“But he didn’t believe me.” The Alpha shook his head. “I needed him to believe me…”He looked at Hyunjin with a smile. “So, a witch told me with just a few drops of this.” He pulled a vial with a clear liquid, Hyunjin moved back alarmed, but Changbin didn’t.”It would be enough for him to do whatever I wanted.”

He waited for the werewolf to be in one of his stupor like babbling trances, to snatch the bottle from his hands; he didn’t have to examine it to know this was a potion, the same Chungha told the Alpha Major about, the same that were more or less harmless for a magik user but it would be fatal for anyone else. 

“I didn’t know it was Wolfbane.” He added, laughing hysterically. “I didn’t know he would drop dead the moment he drank his tea.”

So that was it, he bit his lips; it wasn’t a scheduled meeting, that is why it didn’t show in any registry or hearsay, Soobin was always nagging the Alpha Major, so his visits went more or less under the radar; no one would bat an eyelash about it, it was almost like Hyunjin talking with his uncle on a daily basis, it was just not worth of attention, until now. 

“But then…” And the light on his eyes was deluded again. “Without Dongseok on the way, I just needed to convince you.” He said looking at the blond. “Just needed to make you desperate enough to come crawling for my help.”

He watched as Hyunjin’s face twisted in disgust; truly, Soobin never stood a chance; if the werewolf was so forward, so crass and shocking in his affection that it would truly take a crazy person to believe the Alpha was interested in them and not showing it for whatever reasons. 

“So I hid the body here, in my childhood home.” He said with nonchalance.”Tried to embalm it, it didn't work so I froze it.”

The evidence was scattered all over the floor now, Changbin would take the freezer’s pieces to the lab and one swab will be enough to determine the Alpha Major’s body was indeed inside it; it made his stomach twist.

“And I waited, and waited and waited for you to get swallowed by the pressure.” He singsonged. “Of course, you never acted the way I wanted you to.” He growled. “Hyuni, why would you bring hunter trash into our affairs? Why didn't you ask me for help?” He mused, golden eyes pinning Changbin down. “Why would you end up being oh so enamored by this thing?”

Changbin blinked, cogs turning in his head; he sneaked a glance toward Hyunjin who tilted his head, his eyes hard as a stone but underneath it there was his usual smugness. He was aware the Alpha was something of a very requested bachelor, someone who it seemed, was picky when it came to his partners; it must have been quite the shock then, when the blond had told the other he was with him, not letting anything to the imagination.

It probably had shredded the last bit of Soobin’s sanity with it. 

“I had to make it look like it was a human who did it!” He said with a triumphant smile. “Poor Alpha Major, I truly felt bad by leaving him on the dirt.” 

The last piece of the puzzle. 

The reason of why the murder scene was so poorly executed; it was done with that intention and while in Soobin’ state of mind it made sense, outside of it, it didn’t which lead them to pretty much discard that theory pretty early on the investigation ultimately provoking Soobin even more. 

“But even so, you never doubted him!” He accused. “Dongseok hated humans, hated Hunters.” He snarled. “But you went ahead and let that thing seduce you, let him touch you...” He sneered. “You, a precious Alpha Prince.” 

The werewolf raised from his corner, towering even Hyunjin; they stared each other down, tension growing exponentially. Changbin slipped his trusted knives into his hands, going into hunter mode; Soobin had technically go rogue, he had an implicit permission to kill on the spot but he won’t rob the pleasure of doing it to the pack that was waiting for them. 

“You see this is all your fault, Hyuni.” Soobin walked toward him. “If you had behaved like the little bitch in heat you are and let me fuck you, nothing had ever happened. Your Alpha Major would have still been alive.”

Hyunjin’s eyes turned gold and an animalistic growl teared itself from his throat; he was ready to attack. 

“You’re insane.” 

Before Hyunjin could snap, Changbin grabbed the werewolf, kicking him under his legs, making him kneel; he put him into silver handcuffs, rendering him unable to move and unable to transform. The blond blinked at him, opening his mouth but Changbin just tilted his head, after all he had instructions to follow; outside, Chungha, along with Hanseol and the rest of Dongseok pack were waiting. 

_‘When you catch them, bring them to me’_

“This is your law.” Changbin said, shoving Soobin toward the crowd. “Feed them to the wolves.” Hyunjin’ smile was terrorific. “Isn’t, Alpha?”

His hair stood to an end as Chungha snarled, claws and teeth elongating, muscles and bones snapping as she transformed, the rest of the pack followed her through, the sound making his blood run cold. He watched Soobin’s terrified face as he struggled to get free, struggled to get away from the crowd, pure terror as he tried to stand up, to run, to crawl away from his impending doom. There was a deafening howl, followed by other, and other, and other. 

Then, the she-wolf pounced.

_‘And I tear their limbs apart’_

He didn’t look away until it was over. 

Changbin knew Hyunjin was watching him, but he didn’t turn away from the carnage; the screams had ceased long ago, it had been Chungha who had teared Soobin’s throat with a single bite, and then it had been quite the bloody espectacle. He watched as the group finally dispersed in different bloodied states; there was nothing of Soobin left, his handcuff left bloodied and mudded on the ground, he will not take them back.

“Thank you Hunter.” Chungha sighed, covered from head to toe in blood. “I know my brother’ spirit is finally free.” 

Changbin nodded at her, he can’t say he understood werewolf costumes but he knew closure when he saw it; at least, the Alpha Major was properly avenged by his pack. 

“Hyuni.” 

Chungha’s eyes were glinting with mischief and Changbin wondered how much of the blond’s devious behavior was learnt by watching the she-wolf; Hanseol for sure mated a handful of a female werewolf. 

“He will make a good mate.” She looked at the Alpha knowingly, then he turned towards him. “Take care of him, little half-wolf.”

Changbin ignored the butterflies erupting in his stomach at Hyunjin’s beaming expression, choosing instead walking away from the carnage and into his cottage, leaving the door unlocked in case the Alpha decided to pay him a visit while he was still busy; he needed to write his report ASAP and sent it to Seungmin, things escalated rather quickly for sure and he wanted to get on it and forget what he saw, the sooner the better. 

He opened his laptop and got himself comfortable.

Changbin didn’t know how much time had passed, but one look at the window told him it was night already; he groaned, cracking his back before grabbing a towel and some clothes, getting into the shower to then turn in for the day. He barely wondered what Hyunjin was doing and if he should look for the werewolf, while towelling his damp hair when he felt eyes on him.

“You aren’t using the blockers.” Hyunjin commented, dropping his book and making a beeline toward him. “Why?”

Changbin blinked at him, confused by Hyunjin’s unusual sharpness in his voice. Had the Alpha been waiting for him? He shook his head inwardly.

“I forgot. I will go now-”

The blond’s eyes were dark and wanton, sending a chill down Changbin’s spine; His eyes dropped to his lips, so many close calls yet, he realized, after all the flirting and almost something they have going on since day one, they only have kissed properly a couple of times. Now that the investigation was done and the culprit was done for too, Changbin realized he will have to go back to the city, back to his normal life away from Hyunjin and he didn't want to leave before he told the blond how he felt.

Or better yet, show him. 

“Remember what I promised you?” Hyunjin said cheeky. “I think is time for you to collect your prize, Mr. Hunter.”

Suddenly Changbin was being pushed over the couch, Hyunjin climbing on his lap like he belonged there, rubbing his cheek over his neck and wrists; he got a hold of the blond’s hips, his breath stuttering as the werewolf grinded down, heat erupting in his lower belly. 

“You want to mate me.” Hyunjin said against his neck, delighted chuckles leaving his pretty mouth. “And you are wondering if I would let you. You are thinking about...” He licked his neck, swirling his tongue and gracing his teeth against the sensitive skin. “Fucking me.”

Changbin felt himself grew hard on his pants; the blond had a way of making him aroused with his teasing, letting him know he knew his intentions exactly but never denying him anything. He was at the werewolf’s mercy, slave to his pretty hands, and his talented mouth; he tilted his head moaning quietly and watched how the restraint Hyunjin had got lost little by little.

“I would.” He said against his ear. “Let you.” Hyunjin gave a little nip to it. “Mate me, fuck me, make me yours.”

Changbin swallowed, jerking his hips to meet the blond’s thrust, showing him just how much he wanted bending him over and making him cry his name until Hyunjin’s throat get sore, how much he wanted to suck him dry until he couldn’t do anything else than writhe in his grasp. 

The blond wrapped his arms around him, finally kissing him; Changbin melted into it, Hyunjin was an incredibly sweet kisser, mewling softly as he moved his hands to hold his jaw, nibbling at his lips with soft nips, breathing into the kiss as their tongue touched, whining when they pulled apart. They kept rocking into each other, the friction was enough to keep them groaning; he grabbed Hyunjin’s ass, lifting him up, carrying him into the room without breaking the kiss. 

Once Hyunjin was on top of the bed, they take their sweet time getting ridden from each other’s clothes, Changbin couldn’t get enough of the blond’s body, digging his nails on his ribs, sucking into his nipples until the werewolf was sobbing quietly at the heightened pleasure, rubbing his leaking erection into Changbin’s meaty thigh. He kissed his way down, the werewolf’s torso, sucking hickeys into his skin as he progressed, in his sweet spot behind his ear, beneath his adam’s apple, across his collarbone, down between his slightly defined pecs, just above his belly button and down, the juncture of his hip, leaving a bite marks all over his thighs, sucking a love bite dangerously close to his entrance until the blond was shaking into his arms. 

Changbin licked his lips hungrily, he was aware Hyunjin’s was big, but trying to fit all of that on his mouth will be quite a feat; he tugged the blond closer, stroking him into full hardness before kissing the tip of cock, sucking the head, holding the werewolf from fucking into his mouth, he laughed as Hyunjin’s jerking his hips with a tiny, desperated mewl as he sucked harder, running the tip of his tongue against the slit, tasting the bitterness there; his strokes were lazy, almost teasingly and he shifted his head, letting the werewolf’s cock drag across his cheek, tonguering the vein before pulling out, sucking his balls instead.

Hyunjin’s back arched from the bed, as Changbin bobbled his head, taking him all; he swallowed, feeling the blond’s cock hitting the back of his throat, moaning around him. He cursed, letting a keen sound, as he jerked his hip and this time, Changbin let him; the alpha moaned, fucking his mouth with abandon, snapping his hips as he grabbed his hair, tugging. When he felt the blond tensing, he grabbed his hips, not letting him pull out as he tightened his throat, feeling the werewolf cum in the back of his throat. He pushed the other slightly, coughing as he covered his mouth before grinning. 

“You’re amazing.” 

Hyunjin whispered as he plopped down the mattress, pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting himself.

Changbin’s eyes never left Hyunjin’s as he prep himself, drinking in the sight of the blond’s finger disappearing inside him, mouth slack, drool pooling on the side of his mouth; his eyes fluttered closed, as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

“I’m thinking about the day we met.” He said breathlessly. “The way you- ah.” He whined. “The way you didn’t even flinch when you saw me covered in blood.” He was fucking himself roughly, now adding another finger. “I wanted to claim you that night when you bared your throat at me.” He was spreading his fingers, scissoring his tight hole. “The way you keep flirting, but always hold back no matter how much I teased you.”

Hyunjin added a third finger, twisting his wrist, gasping when he finally reached his prostate; choking out Changbin’s name like it was a mantra. He teared the condom package open, rolling it on his cock with shaking fingers, before lubing himself up plenty; crawled over the blond, pulling his fingers away, making the other smile at him and Hyunjin pushed him into the headboard in a sitting position, straddling him. 

Hyunjin lowered himself slowly, shivering; Changbin gasped, the werewolf was impossibly warm and tight, he closed his eyes and thought in unsexy things before he came just from fucking into the blond; they kissed slowly, waiting for both to adjust and he relented the control to Hyunjin, who just tilted his head and devoured his mouth until they were both panting. Then the alpha raised until he had only Changbin’s cock’s tip inside him, and slammed himself down. 

The werewolf ride him hard and fast; moaning loud into his mouth, scratching his back as he hold him close, squeezing his thighs around his hips, bouncing into his lap like his life depended on it, ripping choked out whines, and half stuttered groans for both of them. 

“You feel so good, fuck.” Hyunjin stuttered. “So, so, so good.” 

Changbin groaned, feeling his stomach tensing, the heat coiling, pooling inside as Hyunjin cried and begged for him to hold on; he panted, eyes blurring with the feeling or his orgasm nearing.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Hyunjin teased and he growled, biting the blond shoulder hard as his cock twitched inside Hyunjin’s making him smile. “But I am not done with you, yet.”

Changbin was going to die if he didn’t come, the blond had him pinned against the bed, one hand holding him still while he fucked himself to an agonizing pace; he circled his hips, gasping quietly, eyes half lidded as he seeked just the right angle to make Changbin’s cock press against his prostate, his walls tightening around him making him whine, stomach twitching and legs spasming at the sheer effort of holding his orgasm. 

“If you move I stop.” 

Hyunjin warned, wrapping a hand around his neck, licking into his mouth; Changbin was intoxicated with the feeling of being controlled, the Alpha scratched his chest, twisting his nipples making him cry into his lips. His movements became less controlled, the blond snapping his hips up and down Changbin’s dick, he squeezed his eyes shut, pleasure building up like a wild fire whereas it was just embers before; even so, he didn’t move until Hyunjin guided his hands to his hips, taking the motion of the werewolf as he slammed himself deep into the Alpha’s tight heat. 

“Ah-changbin!” 

Changbin flipped them over, Hyunjin cried as he pushed his head down into the pillow, ass up in the air as he fucked him unrelentlessly, he doubled his pace, snapping his hips, fucking deep into the blond; the more the werewolf cried, the more he begged for him to keep going, the harder he thrusted into him, purposely aiming for the blond’s prostate, making him the other thrash and squirm in his hold. 

“Ah- please, baby.” he sobbed, his hips jerking wildy. “Please, Binnie, like that, don’t stop, so good, please.” 

The blond’s legs spread further apart, pulling him impossibly deep, as he fucked his hand in tandem with Changbin’s thrust, moving himself in a frenzy of shaky legs.

“I’m so close, so close, baby, don’t stop.” 

Hyunjin groaned. but it was high and breathy and utterly wrecked; his dick pulsed, as the blond matched every thrust with a tantalizing roll of hips that got him breathless, until he grew impossibly taunt, coming with a gasped, broken moan. Changbin felt the air leaving his body as the pleasure built inside him, his moan turned into a sob and with one more thrust he was coming, the force of his orgasm knocking the remaining air off him; he kept moving his hips shallowly, milking the sensation as long as he could. 

“That was…” Changbin gasped. “Yeah.”

Hyunjin collapsed on top of him, making quick work taking the condom out of him and throwing it on the trash along with the tissues he used to clean himself; he snuggled Changbin, arms hugging him and hooking up his legs around his ankles, looking at him with a lazy, sated smile. 

Changbin smiled back, tucking the blond hair behind his ear, hand hovering there, to then cup his jaw.

"You know I want more than this with you." He said softly and Hyunjjn tilted his head curiously. "I really like you, Hwang Hyunjjn."

The werewolf's eyes widened then darken as he pulled him into a slow, searching kiss; he sunk into the mattress, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, tugging him close. 

"Say it again." The blond panted against Changbin's mouth and he felt his cock twitching. "I wanna hear you."

"I really like you, Hyuni." He said looking at him. "And you were right, before...I do want to mate you."

He scratched his cheek, blushing; he hoped the werewolf understood what he was talking about, that this was not the only thing he wanted from him, that he wanted dates and dinners and cuddles and movies. They looked at each other with intense gazes before Hyunjjn made a low purring sound down his throat as he buried his nose just above his pulse; he tangled his fingers on the blond hair, stroking soothingly.

"I really like you too Mr Hunter, Seo Changbin." The blond said after a moment, smiling sweetly. "I think it was pretty obvious."

Changbin hummed, rearranging their bodies so he could hold Hyunjin properly, snuggling him tight into his arms, making him giggle; he could get use to this, use to wake up warm and wrapped into the blond embrace, woke up with soft hair tickling his nose and a pliant mouth against his own.

"Do werewolves mate for life?"

Changbin asked at loud and Hyunjin laughed against his throat, squeezing his arms before looking down at him, a coy smile curling his kiss swollen lips.

"Maybe." He said, fluttering his eyelashes. "Do you wanna find out?"

Changbin bit his lip, relaxing into the mattress as he tilted his head away, baring his throat to the Alpha not unlikely the first time they met; Hyunjin’s eyes shone ambar, then fiery gold, Changbin was on his back, naked, vulnerable but he didn’t fear anything but want for the werewolf, wanted him to mark him, to mate him.

“Fuck, Changbin.” Hyunjin growled, pressing his body against his own holding his weight on his forearms as he wrapped his thick thighs around his waist. “Yes, fuck, baby.”

Hyunjin, nuzzled his cheek, kissing the juncture between shoulder and neck, inhaling against his skin; He could feel the shift, how Hyunjin’s teeth grew in his mouth, canines getting sharper, elongated as he brushed them against his pulse. He should have been afraid, but instead he was getting turned on by being so close and intimate with such a deadly, beautiful creature. 

“Let me see you.” He asked softly, gaining a whine. “Please, Hyuni.”

The werewolf shook his head, burying himself into the crook of his neck, and Changbin tightened his grip around the blond’s waist, making them gasp at the delicious friction; he couldn’t believe he was getting hard again after he came so hard into Hyunjin, he saw stars. 

“Don’t wanna.” the Alpha said in a tiny voice.”I look ugly.”

Changbin nuzzled Hyunjin’s temple, kissing it before sneaking a hand on the back of his head, cradling it softly, before coaxing him to look up with tender, reassuring words; the blond looked up with a pout, yellow eyes and canines poking out from his full lips. He cooed at him, pinching his cheeks slightly, how the other could think he looked anything but adorable? 

“You’re beautiful.” Changbin breathed, kissing the corner of his eyes, his cheeks, his nose the corner of his mouth. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

He kissed the werewolf softly, mindful of the sharpness of his teeth, brushed his tongue against his bottom lip, opening his mouth tenderly wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him to show him how much he liked him and how either wolf or human, he was perfect. He sucked his tongue, making the other moan into his lips; they parted for air, and Changbin pressed another kiss on the werewolf mouth before nodding his reassurance at the blond.

Hyunjin sank his sharp teeth until he broke the delicate skin of his neck, Changbin arched his back in response, fisting the blond’s hair as he tossed his head into the pillow, mouth open in a silent scream, the sensation of being bitten making him hard again, Hyunjin growled, the sound vibrating thrown his body, as the werewolf trapped him underneath his body. They stayed like that for a moment, both crying out softly until he felt Hyunjin shifting back; then the other started to work his way down his body, leaving love bites all over his collarbone and down his chest, he latched his mouth on one of his nipples, nibbling and sucking it, making him trash and squirm in his hold. 

“You are so sensitive.” Hyunjin mumbled against his skin. “You don’t get played around enough.”

Changbin whined at the words, eyes fluttering close and air leaving his lung when he realized where the blond was going; he grabbed a handful of Hyunjin’s hair, tugging at it making him moan, the werewolf kissed the tip of his leaking erection, sucking it head, running his tongue over his slit, shit wasn’t he talented with that mouth. Before releasing his cock with a pop, he continued his path downward, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, making Changbin yelp, licking it before spreading him wide and with a devious smirks, he licked a strip from his entrance up to his balls in one single motion.

Changbin moaned so loud his voice broke, head threw back as he arched from the bed, Hyunjin held him down, long fingers sprayed over his stomach, not letting him move. He kissed his rim, circling his tongue around it, biting softly at the skin there before entering him slowly, thrusting his tongue inside and out, leaving just the tip to the spreading him to enter him again making Changbin scream, almost sobbing as the amazing sensation. He buckled his hips, effectively fucking himself with Hyunjin’s tongue, moaning loudly at the feeling of the wet, hot muscle inside him; the blond pulled back, making him whine as he sat up, smiling brightly at him.

“Ride my mouth, baby.”

The sole thought made Changbin grasp the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, instead he let the other flip their position, getting comfortable before grabbing his thighs and encouraging him to sit on his face; as soon as he sank down in the blond’s tongue he circled his hips roughly, the angle making Hyunjin reach so deep inside of him, wiggling the muscle and pressing it flat into his prostate, the blond sucked his balls teasingly, getting as much as he could inside his mouth driving him mad. 

He cried out, back arching as he grasped the bed’s headboard for leverage, jiggling his ass and thighs to get a deeper motion, his legs quivering at the effort of holding himself as he felt his body giving on more and more, his walls spasming and tightening around the werewolf’s tongue. Hyunjin dragged his hands up his body, pinching and scratching his nails over his ribs, his stomach, even teasing his leaking cock before going for his abused nipples, pinching them and twisted them until Changbin’s keening turned into screaming and cursing. 

“Shit, I’m gon-”

Changbin didn’t finish his sentence as he opened his mouth into a silent moan, jerking his hip forward as he came so hard; there were light spots dancing in his vision. Hyunjin slipped from beneath him before his legs gave out, running a soothing hand down his back; he tried to catch his breath while still swimming into post orgasmic bliss. He lowered himself into the bed, eyes fluttering close. 

"Would you.. " he asked, panting. "Fuck me?”

He opened his eyes just in time to watch the the feral glow entering Hyunjin’s, making him shiver, he turned into his stomach, quickly putting on a condom himself to avoid more of a mess, and grabbing a pillow to positioned it just beneath his ribs, hissing when the material brushed against the over sensitive head of his cock as he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, pressing it into the Alpha’s waiting hands. 

He was pretty loose already, but having seen Hyunjin’s rather large cock slapping against the blond’s thigh, curling on his lower belly when he was inside him earlier, made him think it was better to be safe than sorry; the werewolf started slow, the cooling sensation of a lubed fingers playing with his already abused rim made him squirm and whine, hearing Hyunjin chuckling above him as he worked him open, one finger at the time. 

“I’m ready.” He gasped, pushed his hips, three fingers deep as the Alpha twisted them inside him, brushing them against a sensitive spot. “Please.”

He heard the telltale sound of ripping foil, and looked over his shoulder to see Hyunjin’s stroking himself before putting on a condom and lubing himself up generously; he already looked so fucked up, flushed, whining softly as he touched himself, mouth red and raw.He entered him slowly, both moaning at the sensation; Changbin was barely breathing at all. It burned a little, the stretch but it didn’t compare when with a grunt, Hyunjin started to move, Changbin spreaded his knees, shit it had been a while he had someone willing to fuck him; Hyunjin filled him so nicely, so deeply. It was a tight fit too, every snap of the werewolf's hips making him keen high, a gurgling sound leaving his throat, chest flat against the mattress,the motion making him grind against the pillow, getting enough friction to make him shiver. 

“Fuck, harder.” He stuttered, moaning breathlessly . “Please.”

Like this, legs wide open, with the alpha draped all over him back, biting his neck roughly and holding him into place as he pounded into him, fucking him good and hard and aggressive; Changbin was trembling, body shaking from the effort as kept jerking his hips in time with each thrust, feeling his ass and thighs wiggling at the motion, spurring Hyunjin further. 

"Don't wanna come yet."

Changbin whined into the pillow and the blond breathed a choked out moan as his thrusts turned into shallow hip rolls, barely fucking into him, holding the base of his dick to stop himself.

"Do you like edging yourself baby boy?" 

The Alpha whispered across his skin and then every time he felt the heat pulling on his lower belly, Hyunjin would change his pace until Changbin stopped squirming trying to chase his pleasure, loving and hating how perceptive the blond was; then suddenly, Hyunjin hiked one of his knees further up, shifting the angle and dragging the head of his cock into his prostate making him cry out, mouth hanging open in a breathless gasp, clenching around Hyunjin whose thrusts became less controlled but still managed to hit his sweet spot again and again, little pleasured mewls pressed against his back, driving him wild. 

"I'm gonna come." Changbin gasped. "I'm gonna come, ah- I'm gonna come so hard." 

Hyunjin answered with moaning his name, circling his hips just so, sending Changbin over the edge with a cry that felt like it was punched out of him as his orgasm hit him the the force of a freight train; his muscles jumped, uncontrollable spasms making him knock his knees together as Hyunjin finally came with a last shallow thrust. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath as his heart thumped against his chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath until Hyunjin pulled out, helping him roll into his back to get the condom out of him, using the towel beneath him to wipe the excess of lube from his thighs before throwing into a laundry basket while disposing the condoms into the trash bin. 

Changbin opened his eyes, still too fucked out to think anything except he would want to do this for the rest of his life, drowning in mind blowing orgasms; he tugged the werewolf close, as he finally could formulate his question. 

“Are we…” He asked, making a gesture between him and the blond. “You know…”

Hyunjin shook his head, amused.

“No.” He answered with a pout. “Not yet, anyway.” He said curling around Changbin, touching his cheek with his nose, like a puppy. “Mating is a process.” He explained. “For a while, everytime we do this.” He says looking at him seductively. “I will bite you and then little by little the mark will be permanent, if you want.” He added, a bit shyly, making Changbin to pinch his side. “If you don’t, then the mark will fade with time.”

The sting on his neck was almost pleasant, Hyunjin was running his fingers against it until he whined, making him chuckle. He intertwined his hands together, squeezing it, looking at the blond with adoring eyes, his heart jumping when he found exactly the same feeling on Hyunjin’s amber gaze.

"But for now, you’re mine." He mumbled against the mark, pressing his soft lips over bruised skin. “Only mine.” 

OUTRO.

“Interim what is the explanation for this?”

Changbin rolled his eyes, they were back from the North and into chaos; he had submitted his report to the Seungmin and the Hunter Organization, closing the case. He had remained here on official business still, as he was instructed to be witness to the rituals that would finally make Hyunjin’s position as Alfa Major permanent; problem was they sort of ran into a bit of an issue as Changbin was caught with the interim in a very compromising position and that alone wouldn’t have been a thing if it wasn’t for the very prominent mark he was showcasing on his neck. That had picked enough curiosity for the Council of Elders to gather once again, Changbin could see Hanseol and Chungha among them both wearing equally amused expression while a old and battered wolf, the one who had caught them making out on the hallway peered at him with a frown obscuring his wrinkled face.

Hyunjin bared his teeth at the elder, who looked a bit less arrogant.

“I understand you seem rather… fond of this hunter, and I am aware he was of great help finding the murderer.” And the elder flicked his gaze toward him with something like respect deep down his eyes. “But marking should be reserved only for-”

The Alpha interrupted him with a scary smirk, making everyone shut their mouth and listen to him.

“Mates, yes.” He said smugly. “And he is that, my mate.”

The silence was so sudden and so deep Changbin was afraid he had gone spontaneously deaf; then there was a squeal, and all the blood he had rushed toward his cheeks, watching Hanseol groaned, handing Chungha a couple of bills while she winked at him, pocketing the money safely inside her dress. The whole room was hooting and howling, erupting in something like a celebratory mood; he looked at Hyunjin who just shrugged at him.

“I think it is timely for me to announce I have picked a mate.” He said cheekily. “And no, I won’t be taking any word about it unless it is congratulatory.” 

He pushed Changbin forward but he did nothing but held his head high, the crowd sobered up, looking at him with appraising eyes; he wasn’t ashamed neither he felt inferior to no one on this room, he was proud that Hyunjin, the beautiful, unstoppable Alpha had chose him, a human, a hunter to be his mate. If anything, he had gained his place among the wolves. 

“I guess it could be worse.” 

Sunha sniffed hauntingly, after Soobin’s execution, the she-wolf along with Chaeyeol, had come clean to Hyunjin, admitting that they were aware of how unstable and obsessive the other had become in the months after the blond’s rejection and that they finally realized that there was no way he could be stopped, opting for keeping a close eye on him rather than intervening; they had lowered their heads and bared their throats, admitting they had failed in keeping Soobin’s from slipping into a complete delusional state, and ultimately, failed to protect the Alpha Major. 

The blond had listened to them, and, in an act of pure amicability, had forgiven them; Changbin was still so impressed by it, knowing that it took every ounce of willpower from the werewolf to not strip them from their positions and execute them on the spot. The alpha had explained later, that it was unwise to get rid of two more pack’s leaders and that would send the Clan into a civil war, for real this time. Their fault was being self-sufficient idiots, there weren’t involved in the murder and they will be atoning for their lackings for a long time before they will be accepted by the rest of the clan as equals. 

“Well, if there isn’t anything else to discuss.” Chaeyeol’s weary voice boomed through the room. “And since there is no challengers to the interim, I would like to declare Hwang Hyunjin as our new Alpha Major.”

As the first time Changbin entered the Councils of Elders, there was an ear shattering howl, then another, then another as everyone joined the chorus, stomping his feet and drumming his hands with equal fervor; Hyunjin smirked at him as he joined the howling wolves, being squeezed by Hanseol and Chungha, until the blond turned to cup his face and pressed a growling, triumphant kiss into his mouth. 

Later, when the ceremony was over and everyone was most likely asleep, Changbin looked at his mate solemnly, making the other return the gaze but with a lot more affection and teasing seriousness. 

“Are you not like, losing face? “ 

He kissed Hyunjin’ shoulder, then his throat; it was terrible how he couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t resist the pull as his blood is always singing for the Alpha’ skin, for his touch. 

Hyunjin laughed.

“Because I’m mating a human?” He asked, coy. “Or because I’m letting said human fuck me silly?”

Changbin blushed, looking away.

“Both.”

The werewolf took Changbin’s face.

“No, baby.” He said brushing his thumb over his lips. “I still can and will, maul everyone who dare to defy my ruling, me taking it up the ass doesn’t change a thing, if anything it makes me stronger.” 

Changbin choked, then he laughed, kissing Hyunjin’s fingers. 

“And talking about that.” The blond said slyly. “What are you waiting for, hm?” He said unbuttoning his shirt slowly, teasingly. “Aren’t you going to congratulate me? The new Alpha Major of the Moon Blood Clan?”

He licked his lips, watching as the other stripped, clothes hitting the floor until the blond was completely naked; sporting a pretty obvious erection and cocking his head invitingly. He dropped into the bed, arching his back as he ran down his fingers down his collarbones, brushing his nipples and in between the v of his spread legs, moaning something that sounded like Changbin’s name. 

“Your wish is my command.” He said tugging at his own clothes hurriedly, crawling over the werewolf’s body. “Alpha Major.”

Hyunjin pounced. 

  
  


BONUS.

"Seungmin don't be mad." Changbin said in a sheepish tone, over the phone. "But I sort of became the Alpha Major’s mate."

_"You did what?!"_

He left out the part where he was having mind-blowing, bone-melting sex every single day and that he was afraid his dick will fall off from the stimulation or he would never be able to wake without a limp but that sort of things would only made his superior more mad than he already was.

"And I sort of not allowed to leave his side until the mark is permanent."

There was a shuffling on Seungmin’ side, someone was struggling with him, he heard Minho’s and Jeongin’s cackles.

_“SEO CHANGBIN!”_

Changbin laughed, and then he hung up. 

After all…

He did say he wouldn't behave.

  
  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated. my Ko-fi is open for commission/donations since life is getting expensive, anything helps!
> 
> Come to yell at me on [NSFW TWT](https://twitter.com/chngbncheeks)
> 
> Or if you feel like donating <3
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/asongwritteneasily)


End file.
